The God's Child
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: They were separated by the 'death' once. He forgot her, but she remembered him really well. She tried to remind him about their relationship before. As she did that, they discovered the truth behind their parent's death. Will the destiny really cruel? AxC
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1 The Meeting

* * *

"_Remember, your names aren't Naomi or Takato. I can't tell it now, but you must go to find the Attha's family to find the truth. Remember how much I love you all." said a beautiful woman with a blonde hair to two kids in front of her. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The kids just stay in silent, hearing what the woman would like to say._

_Bang… there was a sound of gun shot._

"_Quick, you must go. Remember, no matter what will happen, you must not be separated. Naomi, you must keep the necklace and Takato, you must keep the ring with you. Never ever let them separated with you." After saying that, the woman ran out from the room headed to outside from the room. The girl with blonde haired tried to stop her mom, but the other boy with auburn hair stopped her._

"_We must go from this place."_

"_But, mom…"_

"_Mom will be alright." The blonde haired girl nodded her head slowly. Then they quickly jumped out from the room. After jumping from the window, they heard their mother screamed and a sound of gun shot._

"_Mom!" shouted the blonde haired girl. Still the auburn haired boy tried to stop her._

"_No... Mom!!!"

* * *

_

"NO!!!!!" shouted a blonde haired girl in her room. Now, she has woken up from her slept. Another blonde haired girl, who slept in the same room with her, asked her if the first girl was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you, Stellar. Sorry, for making you wake up."

"Nah, it's alright. Anyway, are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, I feel much better now."

"I see. So why did you scream?"

"Err.." She didn't sure want to answer Stellar's question or not.

"Because of that dream again, right, Cagalli?" Cagalli nodded slowly. Suddenly there was a brown haired guy opened the door loudly and that made a bang sound.

"What's the matter? Who screamed?"

"Shinn, you don't have to worry like that. Anyway, I did scream just now because of a nightmare, now I'm alright." Cagalli said with a calm voice.

"I see. Are you sure you're alright?" Suddenly, Cagalli laughed.

"Hey! What?"

"Nah, just wonder why that you can ask the same questions. You know? Just now Stellar just asked me about that too." Shinn and Stellar embraced with that.

"Argh, anyway, do you guys want to go to Minerva Mall?" asked Shinn.

"Minerva Mall? Of course we want, right Stellar?" Stellar nodded.

"If you say so, then quick change your clothes. I'll wait at the entrance." Quickly, Shinn closed the door and let them to change their clothes.

* * *

_An auburn haired boy almost felt from the top of the mountain. Luckily the blonde haired girl could catch him, but it seems she couldn't hold him anymore. The auburn haired boy shouted, "Just let me go or else we both will fall!" _

"_I rather fall with you, than live alone!" _

"_Naomi." The auburn haired boy whispered, "You're always like that, but now I can't let you die." _

"_Hang on!" The blonde haired girl still tried to take the boy. The auburn haired guy knew that they just have two choices, either he died alone or they both died together. The boy cared for the girl, he didn't want the girl follow the same fate like him, then he chose to let him felt alone and died alone, let her continue her life._

"_NO!" the girl screamed._

"_Good bye…" said the auburn haired guy with a smile and he closed his eyes, waiting for the angel to pick him.

* * *

_

"Hah…hah…!" the auburn haired guy woke up and sit on his bed.

"What's the matter?" asked a navy blue haired guy, who slept in the same room with him.

"Nah, nothing, I think it was a nightmare again."

"Again?" asked the other guy confused.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm sorry to make you woke up, Athrun."

"It's okay Kira. Oops, looks like it almost the breakfast time." Athrun pointed the clock and Kira looked at it. The clock showed it was half past eight now.

"Why don't we get up from the bed and quickly wash ourselves, then we can help Lacus to make the breakfast?" suggested Athrun. Kira nodded.

"I heard you all!" shouted a girl with long pink haired.

"Lacus?" said them at the same time.

"Seems you're too late to help me, hah? Why don't you all get up from the bed and change your clothes?!" advised her.

"Okay!" answered them at the same time.

"Good and quick before it will be too cold. Anyway, Athrun, could you take me to Minerva Mall? I need to buy some new stuff for the kitchen."

"Sure, why not?"

-Minerva Mall-

"Quick Cagalli! Look! It's so cute!" exclaimed Stellar as she was showing the dress.

"Yeah, it's cute. How about you ask Shinn's opinion? Hey, Shinn! Come here!"

"What?" asked him.

"Stellar like this, what do you think?"

"Errm… cute." Both Stellar and Shinn were blushing.

"Gee, looks like I am disturbing you two. I will just go walking around." Cagalli then left both of them to have their time. She was walking around near it and when she was at the 3rd floor, where the kitchen's stuff and furniture existed, she saw someone that she sure she knew. So, she ran into that person.

"Oh…what makes Lacus so long?" asked Athrun. Kira just smiled, as Athrun said that.

"Gee, why does girl always take times for shopping?"

"Sometimes I doubt about your patient."

"Hey! You don't have to be so harsh! Anyway, who can wait for a long moment like this? Gee, I wonder what makes her able to stay in this place."

"Okay, then, next time I'll never ask your accompany anymore." Lacus voice made Athrun and Kira surprised.

"Kira!!" Suddenly, there was a blonde haired girl and she was definitely Cagalli, ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Kira confused, didn't know what to do, so he just stayed silent.

"I thought I'll lose you." Cagalli cried on Kira's shoulder. Kira just stayed calm, Lacus and Athrun still in shocking mode.

"I always search for you, Takato." Suddenly Kira's eyes become wide, he pushed Cagalli harshly and he put two of his hands to the side of his head and screamed loudly. Cagalli, Lacus and Athrun were confused.

"_Remember, your names aren't Naomi or Takato. I can't tell it now, but you must go to find the Attha's family to find the truth. Remember how much I love you all." said a beautiful woman with a blonde hair to two kids in front of her. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The kids just stay in silent, hearing what the woman would like to say._

_Bang… there was a sound of gun shot._

"_Quick, you must go. Remember, no matter what will happen, you must not be separated. Naomi, you must keep the necklace and Takato, you must keep the ring with you. Never ever let them separated with you." After saying that, the woman ran out from the room headed to outside from the room. The girl with blonde haired tried to stop her mom, but the other boy with auburn hair stopped her._

"_We must go from this place."_

"_But, mom…"_

"_Mom will be alright." The blonde haired girl nodded her head slowly. Then they quickly jumped out from the room. After jumping from the window, they heard their mother screamed and a sound of gun shot._

"_Mom!" shouted the blonde haired girl. Still the auburn haired boy tried to stop her._

"_No... Mom!!!"_

"NO!!" screamed him loudly and Kira had a pain face. Suddenly Cagalli hugged him tightly and said, "It's okay now, I'm sorry to remind you such a bad memory and sorry for recognized wrong person." Cagalli smiled to him then she went away from them.

"Do you think she really know him?" whispered Athrun to Lacus. Lacus just silent and watched them carefully. She just stayed calm and inside her heart, she felt sad. Not because she saw Kira like that, but she afraid that Kira will go far away from her.

_to be continued…

* * *

_

**How is it? I'm sorry for some grammatical errors. Anyway, please enjoy and review it for me **


	2. Their Thoughts

**Chapter 2 Their Thought

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews . I hope that I can finish this as fast as possible. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy it and don't forget to review**

On the way back to their house, Cagalli kept silence. She had said something indeed, but just a little. It did not like Cagalli to speak a little. Cagalli usually talked all the way that Stellar and Shinn's ears almost sick to hear her talking. However, this time really different. Stellar whispered to Shinn

"I think there's something in the Mall. It must be something terrible happened."

"I agree that Stellar. However, I think better we kept her like that for this time."

Stellar nodded slowly and looked behind where Cagalli sat. Cagalli still in her thought, thinking about what had happened back there.

_**Flashback**_

"_I really am sorry for recognizing wrong person. Actually, you really look like my brother, but maybe I was mistaken. I really am sorry." Cagalli bowed to Kira. Kira shook his head._

"_It's okay. You don't have to be so guilty like that. Besides, I have been like that for this recent time." Cagalli looked deeply to Kira as she was sure that Kira was his brother __**Kira **__who fell from the cliff. Lacus moved closely to them and put her hands on Kira's shoulders._

"_My name is Lacus. Lacus Clyne." said Lacus and offered her hands. Cagalli received Lacus' hand and shook it, then said_

"_My name is Cagalli. __Cagalli Yu.. Cagalli Hibiki. __My name is Cagalli Hibiki." answered Cagalli. She was scared that they could know her real identity. She had been told that she should not tell her real name to everybody. Athrun looked Cagalli from top to bottom as he was looking Cagalli as a defendant. Cagalli knew it and shouted to Athrun._

"_Hey! What are you looking at? Can't you be polite? Why don't you introduce yourself instead of looking me like that?" Athrun smirked and walked from his place then kneeled down in front of Cagalli and kissed her hands and acted like a prince._

"_My name is Athrun Zala, Cagalli Hibiki." Cagalli flushed. She would never expected there will be a guy did that to her. Athrun smirked and stood up and said._

"_So, you have known my name. What are you expecting next?" Cagalli felt embarrassed and ashamed. She kept silence then, she chose to talk._

"_Then, I hope we'll meet again. Anyway, I haven't known your name." said Cagalli to Kira._

"_I don't exactly know my name, but Lacus and Athrun said that's my name is Kira, Kira Yamato." Kira looked to his rings. Cagalli recognized that ring, the khaki ring that her real brother owned. When she wanted to say something to Kira, her phone rang and it was Shinn who asked her where she is because Stellar and he wanted to go home._

"_I think I should go now. Hope we'll meet again." said Cagalli as she ran quickly to downstairs where Shinn and Stellar were. Kira still looked at Cagalli's way even after Cagalli was nowhere to be seen. Lacus scared that what she thought just now will be happened. She was so sad if Kira went far from her. 'She is an interesting girl, though she kept a secret' thought Athrun. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Cagalli! Hello? Earth to Cagalli." Stellar said as she waved her hand in front of Cagalli and soon Cagalli went out from her thought.

"Huh? Oh, Stellar, I'm sorry, what did you say just now?"

"I say that we have arrived at house. Would you just stay in the car or get into your room?" teased Stellar. Shinn chuckled.

"Of course I want to get into my room. What makes you think I want to stay in the car?"

"Nothing, I thought maybe you like to try to sleep in the car." Cagalli pretended to be angry and walked to her room. Shinn and Stellar still chuckle seeing Cagalli like that. They thought at least Cagalli had her sense back now.

XXX

"Kira, what do you want? Scramble egg or.."

"I think scramble is nice, Lacus." interrupted Kira. Lacus, Athrun and Kira have gone back to their house and now they were eating lunch in the dining room. Lacus was cooking, while Kira sat on the chair in the dining room as well as Athrun. Athrun tried to talk to Kira. Truth that Kira answered his question, but it did not bring him back from his thought. Athrun gave up took Kira back from his thought. Athrun knew he was thinking about that girl name Cagalli, whom they met just now.

'Is it true that Kira is her brother? After all, Lacus and I found him unconscious in the river near our house. We took care of him and we know from his ring that his name was Kira Yamato. But, just now I heard that, Cagalli, called him Takato and then Kira start screaming as he knew something but he did not want to know it. I wonder what the relationship between Cagalli and him.' thought Athrun in his mind. Soon, Lacus brought the scramble egg with the others food. Now, Kira had back from his thought and enjoyed his food, but he did not talk much. It made Lacus worry more. Athrun worried, of course, but not as much as Lacus. He knew that his _ex fiancé _like Kira and he did not angry though he loved her. But he had sacrificed his feeling for her happiness.

_to be continued…_

**So, how is it?? Please review and sorry for some grammatical errors. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but hope you still like it **


	3. Their Moves

**Thanks for your reviews XP. This is another chapter, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review XD.**

**The God's Child**

**Chapter 3 **Their Moves

_The time has moved_

_The necklace and the ring will bring the two of what called_

_**God's child**_

_To meet each other_

_The destiny is so mean they have to be apart _

_After what they have being through, they must be separated_

* * *

There was a figure of a guy with long purple hair and he looked old. He was wearing a purple long t-shirt and was walking to a house rounded by a lot of flowers. He was now knocking the door and soon a guy with black hair opened the door.

"Hi." said the guy.

"Oto-san?" asked the black hair guy.

"Shinn, can I come in?" asked the purple hair guy.

"Sure, of course."

Shinn pleased the guy he called father to come in. Shinn's father walked towards the door and Shinn closed the door after his father went in. They went to the living room, where Cagalli was watching the dancing fire and her mind was nowhere. She even did not notice that somebody approached her.

"Cagalli." whispered Shinn's father and he was now sat beside Cagalli on the sofa and watched her carefully like she was sick or something.

"What happened to her?" asked Shinn's father quietly and stood then walked to Shinn. Shinn shook his head.

"She has been like that ever since we went back from Minerva Mall."

"Do you see her with someone?" Shinn shook his head.

"I do not know, dad. She separated with us when we were at the second floor and about half hours later, I called her because Stellar and I wanted to go home."

"So, maybe she met someone in those half hours when you were apart." Shinn nodded. Actually he knew that he could not be able to refuse any of his father's word whenever he was in a bad mood and know he is. Stellar suddenly approached from the kitchen and when she saw Shinn's father was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt anything."

"No, you are not Stellar, please relax." Shinn's father said with a smile. Stellar nodded and she excused that she wanted to go upstairs to take a bath.

Cagalli still with her mind and she did not want everyone to disturb her right now, when she was thinking about something.

'_He really looked like my brother Kira or Takato. I know that he must be my brother, but I need to make him sure that he is my brother or else… I should never release that hand. I should try my best effort to save him or maybe I should follow him. Shut up Cagalli! What's the matter with you?! You saw it with your own eyes that he fell down. No one could ever survive on that condition. The cliff was so high that you can't ever see what's under you. Kira… I hope that you are still alive. Even if you are not, I still hope that you could be the happiest angel in the Heaven.'_

_**Flashback**_

_The blonde haired girl saw the brunette haired boy fell down. She watched her own brother fell down and she did not have the strength to help him so he fell down._

'_It's because of, if I had followed what he ordered me to, this would have never been happening.' thought the blonde haired girl. She did not want to move from that cliff, the place where she watched her own brother fell. She did not sure that her brother would survive, but she still hoped that he will. She stood from her place and faced back the cliff than walked, but just a few and she turned back then said in a low and soft voice, "Good bye Takato." With that, she continued to walk again and ran as fast as she could._

_**End of Flashback**_

**_XXX_**

"Kira, it is almost eleven o'clock. I think you should go to sleep now." shouted Athrun, who was just coming from upstairs.

"Athrun, I don't think that I want to go to sleep." Kira said facing Athrun. Athrun walked slowly to him and sat opposite him.

"It's about that girl, isn't it?" Kira looked at him in surprise, but he shook his head.

"Aww come on Kira, you are easy to guess. So, tell me how can she make you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like now, don't pretend to be stupid Kira Yamato because it would not give any effect to me."

"Kira Yamato, is it my real name?" asked Kira and his face was sad. Athrun did not know how to answer that question, because if he said yes, he was lying because he did not know anything about that and if he said now, he also did not know the truth. So he just stayed in silence and they both do.

"She called my name Takato and it made a kind of flash movie in my mind. Can you tell me what does that mean, Athrun?" asked Kira. Athrun looked his amethyst eyes with his emerald eyes deeply and he shook his head.

"No, I can't Kira, I know nothing about you and if I say I know, I would be lie for you and I hate that." Both of them remain in silence once more.

"It's maybe. It just maybe, you are truly her brother because all of us know nothing about you and even yourself did not know everything about yourself, so maybe she is truly your sister. Why don't you make sure of it tomorrow?"

"How can" Kira was interrupted by a screaming from Lacus, who was hearing what they were talking about from Kira asked about the true name of his and she could not handle it anymore when Athrun suggested him to see that girl once more.

"NO! I don't want you to go! Kira, please, I don't want you to go. I do not want to lose you once more."

"Once more?" asked Kira. Lacus closed her mouth. She had spoken something wrong. Kira walked towards her.

_to be continued…_

**So, how is it? I am truly depressed with the title, but I still hope that you'll like it XD**


	4. Holy Maiden and Love

**Thanks for all of your reviews XD I am really grateful that you like the stories. This is another chapter XD I hope that I can end this chapter as fast as I could and I did not believe that I can update so quickly XD. Anyway, I did not continue from the last chapter so I hope you will be patient and I hope you do not mind.

* * *

**

**The God's Child**

_There was a story of a family who had god's power_

_Whenever different twins were born in that family, the legend will begin_

_The necklace and the ring that they had from their ancestor will bring them to their family destiny_

_Whoever had both of them will get god's power and they can even control the earth_

**Chapter 4 **Holy Maiden & Love

"Cagalli, what do you want for your break..fast?" Shinn slow down his voice when he saw that Cagalli was nowhere to be found.

He panicked and quickly ran downstairs. There, he found Stellar, who was preparing for breakfast.

"Stellar…Cagalli…"

"What about me?" asked Cagalli. She suddenly approached from kitchen.

"Nah, nothing. I didn't find you at your room just now."

"Oh…maybe before you went to my room, I have gone down." told Cagalli with a fake smile. Shinn recognized that smile, the first smile he saw when she suddenly approached in front of his house 10 years ago. Shin walked to the chair and sat down. Cagalli and Stellar followed him. They were eating in silence before Shinn said, "No wonder why he does not want to remember about you."

"What do you mean?" asked Cagalli, her voice was louder than Shinn and she was definitely angry.

"Your brother is what I am talking about, err…what is his name? Ta…Takato! Or maybe Kira." Cagalli shocked and asked in nervous that how could Shinn know about that name. Shinn answered that Cagalli's necklace which made by sapphire could tell him everything that he need. "When?" asked Cagalli. She was asking about when did Shinn know about that and see her necklace.

"When you go to sleep."

"You!" She stood up and glared at Shinn. Stellar saw both of them and she also stood up then shout, "Shut up! Shinn, continue your breakfast and do not try to make any problem! Cagalli, sit down and try not angry easily!" Cagalli still glared at Shinn. "Can both of you pretend that this never happen, can't you?" ordered Stellar.

"Sure, but I don't think that Cagalli can do that."

"Okay, if you say so. Stellar, I think I've done my breakfast. I want to have a walk." She walked to the door, but before she went out, she face back to Shinn and glared at him. Shinn looked at her too, but his eyes were not filled with anger or hatred but worry and sadness. She opened the door and shut the door loudly so there was a bang sound. Stellar glanced to Shinn and saw his eyes had not changed yet. His eyes still full of sadness and worry. "Shinn." murmured Stellar. "Why did you do this?" asked Stellar, who was now sitting and continuing to finish her breakfast.

"I just help her to go out from her problem." Shinn faced Stellar and looked deeply to Stellar's magenta eyes with his ruby eyes. Before Stellar opened her mouth to ask, Shinn had cut her because he knew what she would ask.

"Her problem is something that beyond our mind and power, Stellar." His eyes were now filled with more sadness and Stellar felt something bad and sad will happen to Cagalli.

"What is it?"

"Her destiny. Her destiny that set her to be a _Holy Maiden._"

"What Maiden?"

"Nothing, just forget about it and continue our breakfast." Stellar nodded her head. As Shinn was eating, his mind went back to yesterday.

XXX

_**Flashback**_

"_Shinn, I want to talk with you. Just both of us." said Shinn's father. "Do you know a place which we can use to speak alone?" Shinn nodded, he walked to downstairs and his father followed him. There was a secret room and Shinn opened it with inserting codes. Inside, the room was dark and it did not have any windows or door except the one Shinn had used. Shinn turned on the light. Now, they could see there were two sofas and the room was looked like family room. Shinn's father sat on the sofa and Shinn sat opposite his father. They remained in silence for a while until Shinn's father opened his mouth and spoke._

"_Love."_

"_What?"_

"_Only love that can help her to go through her destiny."_

"_What destiny? What are you talking about, dad?"_

"_Her destiny to be a Holy Maiden."_

"_Holy Maiden?"_

"_Ever since she came to our house, her destiny had moved. Her necklace which made by sapphire will help her to find her brother who has the khaki ring."_

"_What are those things for?" Shinn's father shook his head._

"_I don't know. What I've ever heard is that those things will bring them to a marvelous power that called god's power. Using that power, everyone can do whatever they want."_

"_But how could they get that power?" _

"_By using the Holy Maiden. If you can have the Holy Maiden, you can have that power, but it has a secret. The deepest secret that only her family knew."Shinn asked his father how could his father know about such things. His father said that Cagalli's parents, Aira and Kyou told him about that, but they hadn't told him the deepest secret that he must know. _

_**End of Flashback**_

XXX

"Love." murmured Shinn.

"Hah?"

"Only love that can help her to get through her destiny." Stellar just nodded and stood up to clean the table while Shinn just sitting and drinking his coffee.

"Cagalli, I hope you'll be alright." said Shinn while he looking his necklace. His necklace has a pendant with heart shape and made by ruby, same with his eyes. Deep inside his pendant, there was a sentence said. 'Shinn Yula Attha & Cagalli Yula Attha, brother and sister from Attha's family.'

_to be continued…_

**So, how is it? Hope you'll like it. Errm… I want to say that I do not mean to make Lacus selfish in this story, but if I do not make it like that, the story will be different, hope you do not mind.**


	5. Message

**I am really grateful for the reviews given to me. So, I hope that I could make this story end. **

**The God's Child**

**Chapter 5 **Message

"_Once upon a time there was a young woman who was kind and good. When she was a baby, she lived with her mother and father, who loved her very much. But one day her mother become very sick and she died suddenly. After a long time her father married a woman with two daughters of her own……and they lived happily ever after." said a beautiful woman with blonde hair. She had a gorgeous look even though she was old. She was sitting in front of two children, who were just now listening to her enthusiastically. The children were a boy and a girl. The boy with auburn hair was hearing every word that went out from that woman and the girl too. However, when the story comes to an end, they did not want to go from their place._

"_I like the story yet I hate it too." complained the blonde haired girl, while she was sitting and crossed her hands. The auburn haired guy chuckled and the blonde haired woman asked the girl, "Why do you hate it, Naomi?"_

"_Because she can get her happy ending easily. If I were her, which will not be happened, I would try to get my own happiness with my own strength, I do not want any help from others whenever I can do that by myself."_

"_And why do you like it?"_

"_Let me answer that." said the auburn boy. "Naomi likes it because the story is romantic, the main character, Cinderella, was so kind towards her sisters and Cinderella got her own happiness, marrying the prince. Am I right, Naomi?" asked the auburn boy._

"_Yeah, you know me much, Takato." Naomi winked to Takato. _

"_Alright, since it was quite night, I think it is the time for you to sleep." said the blonde haired woman as she was standing now and walking towards them. _

"_But mom…"_

"_NO but. You have promised that you will go to sleep if I tell you one story, haven't you?" Naomi nodded. "Since I've told you one story, so it's time for you to go to sleep." continued their mother._

"_Okay, we will go to sleep mom, but another day means another story for us." Takato stood up after said that. He persuaded Naomi to go to sleep, fortunately Naomi nodded and went to their room together. Their mother accompanied them to their room and make sure that they went to sleep. After knew that they went to deep sleep, she turned off the lamp. Not knowing by her, Naomi hadn't slept yet. She walking to the door and opened the door quietly and slowly. She peep it and saw her mother was holding a beautiful sapphire necklace. Her mother looked so sad while she was holding it more tightly. Her mother whispered someone's name that Naomi did not know, but she felt that she knew it._

"_Cagalli…"_

**XXX**

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a guy with good looking face. He was facing Cagalli who was just now got into her mind. She was actually in a café next to Minerva Mall. She did not notice that this guy had been watching her for she was in her mind.

"Huh?" asked her.

"Looks like you did not notice what I've been saying to you, huh?" asked that guy.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Cagalli. The guy shook his head.

"No care for my name. No need to tell me your name, I am a messenger. I just want to say that we will meet again somewhere. Anyway, I also have a message for you from _someone_ that you do not have to know."

"What?"

"_**Be careful with sun because you do not know what it has inside**_." Cagalli confused.

"Do you know a girl name Stellar?" Cagalli nodded. When she was going to ask something, the guy had asked her another question.

"Where is she now? Is she happy?"

"She lived with Shinn and me. Yes, she is happy indeed. She has many people care for her, includes me and of course Shinn. Shinn is like her own bodyguard."

"Good. Take care of yourself and for what I've told you just now." After saying this, the guy was gone. He was nowhere to be found.

"Strange. How he could know about Stellar. Moreover what did he mean by '**Be careful with sun because you do not know what it has inside'?**" She sighed. She couldn't help but remember about what had happened. She was sure that Shinn knew something that she did not. 'I need to make sure of it.' thought Cagalli. Cagalli went back to her house.

XXX

There was a villa near a beach. Its back was facing the beach, while the front was facing the street. There was an auburn guy who was standing at the balcony and watching the cerulean sky. He was no other than Kira. Kira sighed as he remembered about what he had been through.

"_Once more?" asked Kira. Lacus closed her mouth. She had spoken something wrong. Kira walked towards her. Lacus shook her head quickly and her eyes were filled of sadness and fear._

"_Don't tell me that you know something that I don't, do you?" Lacus just stayed silent. She did not want to answer and did not know how to answer. Kira kept walking to her, his mind filled with confuse, his eyes filled with anger and small sadness. Athrun saw them, actually he could not move or he did not know how to react. Kira kept closer to scary Lacus. _

"_Tell me, you know something Lacus." Kira asked in force._

"_I…." Lacus answered in nervous._

"_Tell me you do know something!" This time, Kira said louder than before. Lacus still nervous and shook her head. _

"_I can't tell you. I mean, I did not want to tell you."_

"_Why? What are you hiding from me? Athrun, tell me that you know nothing about this, don't you?" _

"_I know nothing, but I thought I know what Lacus means, Kira."_

"_What?" Kira's amethyst eyes moved to Athrun's emerald eyes. His eyes were filled of anger and hatred but Athrun did not care too much._

"_She did not want to lose you. Maybe in the past you have seen once and you forget her. I remember she ever said that she has felt in love with a guy, maybe you are that guy. This is just my thought." Kira looked to Lacus who was now crying. He held her and hugged her. She was now crying on his chest. Kira felt sorry. "I am sorry." He brought her to her room and she had a deep sleep after Kira took her to her bed and comforted her._

"_Thank you for not leaving me again." Kira nodded and leaned closer to her and kissed her deeply. Athrun was walking in front the door and saw the incident. Deep inside his heart, he felt happy because they were happy yet he also felt sad. He still __**loved **__her after all. Kira recognized that Athrun was looking at them and he felt that he had betrayed him. Lacus was his fiancé and now he was kissing his best friend fiancé._

"Athrun…" murmured Kira.

"What about me?" asked Athrun, who was suddenly approached.

"Nah, nothing. You just make me scare." Athrun chuckled. "Sorry." Kira continued with a sad face. He was looking his own feet.

"For what?"

"Lacus.."

"You do not have to feel sorry about that. After all, she was the one that could choose whom she would like to be with." Kira nodded and looked to his best friend. Athrun smiled to him.

-Inside Lacus' room-

Lacus was into her deep sleep and inside her dream, she dreamed of something or maybe _someone._

In Lacus' dream…

"Who are you?" asked Lacus to a blonde haired guy. The blonde haired guy just smirked to her and held both of her hand tightly. This guy pushed her on the wall and shouted at her.

"Next time you do that stupid thing again, you will never see him again!!" Lacus eyes widened. She felt scared. She knew this _guy_ and she knew for sure that he will do what he had told her.

"I'm….i'm sorry."

"After all, you are supposed to be death at _that time_, but thanks to me, you are alive."

"Thank…Thank you." She said with a bit scared, actually not a bit but full of fear.

"So, tell me that what will you do to make me forgive you this time?"

"Wh-…What?"

"True that I give you another chance but that does not mean I forgive you. So what are you going to do to make me forgive you this time? Don't make me repeat again." The guy looked Lacus from top until the bottom. She was wearing a pink night gown. It was not too sexy but it could show almost all of her body and it also showed her white neck. The guy bet that every man will want to taste that neck. Thinking of that, he licked his lips with his tongue.

"I…" Lacus answered in nervous.

"Oh, I know." The guy held both Lacus hands tightly and kissed her neck that made a mark on it.

"No…" The guy ignored Lacus yell and kept continue what he had been intending to do.

"Please…please give me another chance. Please don't do this to me." Suddenly the guy stopped and looked into her cerulean eyes.

"Okay, this time I forgive. I'll give you another chance. Break my trust and you'll choose who will die first, either your ex- fiancé, or your love." After saying this, the guy was nowhere to be found. Lacus sat down and hold her tears from her ears. She placed her head in both of her hands then cried a lot. She should have not done that stupid thing. Why she could be so reckless and careless? Why she have to meet **him?** Too many questions from her that could not be answered.

_to be continued…_

**Sorry to many italics. Hope you'll like this chapter **


	6. On the Right Place and On the Right Time

**I did not what to say again. I am really grateful for your reviews I hope that you will also like this chapter XD I hope you do not mind if I make so many flashbacks **

**The God's Child**

**Chapter 6 **On the Right Place and On the Right Time

Athrun was walking at the road near Minerva Mall and actually he did not know where he was going to go. He was wandering along. His mind went to what happened just now.

_Athrun was going to open the conversation when suddenly Lacus screamed and that made Athrun and Kira dashed to her room. There, they saw Lacus, who was sitting on the floor. Both her hands were on her heads and she was scared. Her eyes filled of fear and hatred, slowly, her tears rolled down from both her cerulean eyes. Kira ran quickly to her and held her tightly while Lacus was still crying on her chest._

_Athrun, on the other hand, knew for sure that he was not needed at there and he was just disturbing them. So, he walked slowly from them. While he was walking, tears rolled down from his right eye and followed by his left eye. Inside, he was happy indeed, but somehow he felt sad, he did not know why he felt like that. Fortunately, his small feeling of happiness helped him to get through of his sadness and jealousy._

'I wonder why I felt sad. Am I still love her? Haven't I sacrificed my feeling for them? Sigh…it can't be helped.' He sighed and kept walking. As he was walking to nowhere, many girls kept staring at him. Whom not? He was handsome indeed, cool and really-really gorgeous not mention his genius. Every girl could not help but kept staring at him. He did not know or maybe did not want to know that the girl kept staring at him. "I hate this." murmured him. Suddenly his eyes arrived to a girl with blonde hair. Athrun recognized that girl.

"I think I know who is she." murmured Athrun. Athrun realized that the girl was fighting mouth with a long purple hair guy. Athrun did not like that guy because he did not like the guy's face. Athrun thought his face was disgusting and now he was forcing the blonde haired girl. Athrun could not help but dashed to their place.

XXX

Cagalli was walking to her house to ask Stellar about _someone_ and to make sure about what she was wandering, but suddenly a guy with purple haired appeared in front of her and kept flirting to her. To Cagalli, Yuuna Roma Seiran (AN: I do not know the complete name, so please tell me and hope you did not mind for the mistakes XD) was really an annoying, crazy, over-confident, self-centered, selfish, arrogant and many bad behavior that she could not mention since they were too many.

"Well, well, well, looks like it's my little honey." Cagalli glared at him. 'Gee, why must I see him? And I hate those nick name that he gave for me! Who is his honey anyway! Like hell!"

"It's must be fate that brings us to meet."

'Since when, he can read my mind? Or maybe it is just a lucky guess?' Cagalli still glared at him and not saying any word until she was really angry.

"What are you doing at here?" asked Cagalli furiously.

"I've told you, haven't I? It must be fate."

"Yeah, fate that made you like a stupid, crazy, self-centered, selfish person." murmured Cagalli that Yuuna could not hear it.

"So, why don't we go together?" suggested Yuuna.

"In your dreams, Yuuna Roma Seiran."

"Aww, come on. I know you want it. You are just too shy to say it and I also know that you are too shy to admit that you love me."

"What? Yuuna, you are really too over-confident and self-centered. Me? Love you? Like hell!" This time Yuuna was angry, he grabbed Cagalli's left hand and took her closer to him.

"You know what? I don't care for anything you've said. So, why don't we go together and forget what had happened? Remember, that you must be grateful to me that I've safe your life."

"Safe my life, you ae, you plan it. I know you do. Now, let go of me!" Cagalli struggled, she tried hard to get out of him, but her efforts gave her nothing. Suddenly, Cagalli felt that both of her shoulders were held by hands and she was being pulled and bumped into someone. She knew that the person helped her was a guy and taller than her because she was just only under his chin, she looked up who he was and when she saw it, she was surprised of it. She saw a navy blue haired guy that had beautiful emerald eyes. She thought that she knew that guy then she recognized that he was the guy that acted like prince yesterday. 'Athrun Zala.' thought her. 'What is he doing at here?' asked her in her mind. Athrun was facing Yuuna and smiling to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt both of you, but I think and I know that this girl had said 'No' to you many times you asked her out. Moreover, she is having a promise with me. Yuuna glared at him, but Athrun challenged back by forcing him. Truth that Athrun was smiling, but his eyes filled of anger and hatred. Yuuna scared for a moment, but then he challenged back.

"But, she has not said anything about she is going out with someone."

"You didn't give her chance, right Cagalli?" winked Athrun. Cagalli nodded in hesitation. Yuuna was being embraced, he said to Athrun then to Cagalli.

"Okay, I lose today, but not any chance will I give you for next time. And Cagalli, you are lucky today." With then, he walked away. Athrun released Cagalli. Cagalli walked a few steps and looked back to him. She did not what to react. She was really grateful indeed, but she still looked at him suspiciously.

"No thanks for me?" asked Athrun with a huge smile, a real smile.

"Thank you?" said Cagalli suspiciously.

"Want to have coffee?" asked Athrun. Cagalli shook her head.

"No, thanks. I've been drinking it just now. You are late."

"How about lunch?" Cagalli still looked at him with suspicious look.

"No? It's my treat anyway, you can have what you want."

"It supposed to be me who must treat you, but since this was not lunch time yet, how about we walk around?" asked Cagalli. Athrun nodded and said

"Okay, I agree with your idea but not the treat idea, it supposed to be boy who treats the girl." Cagalli chuckled and Athrun flushed. 'Gee, why am I like this? It has been a long time to have this kind of feeling _again_.' Athrun thought in his mind and smirked.

'I don't he is bad than I've ever thought.' Cagalli thought.

"Well, if you say so, don't say that I haven't warned you."

"So, where are we going to go?" continued Cagalli.

"Errm…How about Destiny Mall? It just a few blocks from here if you prefer to walk, but if"

"It's okay. Come on, before it's too late!" Cagalli took Athrun's hand and they walked a bit fast to Destiny Mall. This lunch will be interesting!

_to be continued…_

**How is it????? Please review for me **


	7. Blossoming Love

**Thx for your correction Milisante XD, also there are some mistakes or maybe some forgotten words. I'm sorry, I'm just crosschecking. Next time I hope I'll be careful TT**

**The God's Child**

Characters' info :

Cagalli/Naomi Hibiki : 16 years old

Athrun Zala : 17 years old

Kira Yamato/ Takato Hibiki : 16 years old

Lacus Clyne: 16 years old

Shinn Asuka: 17 years old

Stellar Loussier : 15 ½ years old

**[This is not going to interrupt the story, maybe just a little. I put it just for a info XP**

**Chapter 7** Blossoming Love

"I want to have chicken soup and salad for my appetizer. For the main course, I would like to have sirloin steak with BBQ sauce, double cheese burger and chicken sandwich. For the dessert, I would like to have banana split and mango pudding. Mineral water for my drink. " Athrun looked at her, puzzled. He did not know that she ate that much. Not that he thought, she would be like any other girls who would eat a little for diet, but he didn't expect that she would be like this.

"And you Sir?" asked the maid to Athrun. Athrun looked at the menu and said that he wanted Sirloin steak with pepper sauce and mineral water for the drink. After the maid was nowhere, Athrun felt relieved because he was freed from the temptation from the maid, who kept flirting on him.

Nobody wanted to open a conversation. Cagalli kept silent and staring out the window. They were definitely in West Restaurant, Espérer for exact. It was located on 3rd floor in Destiny Mall. Actually the first, Cagalli did not want to eat Western Food, not because she did not like it, but she thought it would be expensive and since Athrun said it was okay, they went into this restaurant. To Athrun's surprise, she ordered that much.

"I wonder why they gave this Western Restaurant name Espérer." murmured Cagalli.

"What?" Athrun did not pay much attention as he was too busy to stare at Cagalli.

"The name."

"Oh! I don't know actually. But if I don't mistake, it means 'hope'. Yeah, I also did not know why they use French name for this restaurant. But I don't think, it's weird, isn't it?" Cagalli just sighed. She faced Athrun and smiled.

"Hope. I almost forgot that there is that word in our language." Athrun was going to ask something again, but he was disturbed by Cagalli's appetizer, which had come and eaten by Cagalli. Athrun looked at her, staring at her. He really did not know why every time he was at her, his heart and his mind was always filled with her.

"What?" asked Cagalli as he realized that Athrun kept staring at her.

"Hmm?" smirked Athrun. He liked when he teased her.

"Don't stare at me like I am a suspect because I'm not! Never stare at me like yesterday you did." Athrun chuckled and Cagalli just watched him stupidly and asked inside her mind _'Why am I fell happy when he does and also for the opposite? I should ask an advice from Stellar later. I hope she know what this feeling called.'_

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Cagalli. She was now going to ask about her brother and she hoped that Athrun would not mind if she asked him.

"Do what you want."

"When did you find Ta…I mean Kira?" asked Cagalli. Athrun looked at her. He now that she would ask that question soon or later and he hoped that she chose it later but his hoped was not fulfilled.

"Before I answer your question, will you answer my answer first?" Cagalli nodded. "This guy named Kira. Why did you call him Takato yesterday and why did you scream him with Kira?" Cagalli hesitated and confused. She did not know from where she must begin.

"About 10 years ago, when I was 6, my brother and I ran from something and I was careless that I almost fell from a cliff, but instead of me, my brother fell for me. He had the ring that Kira, your friend had." Athrun shocked.

"You mean that khaki ring?" Cagalli nodded. "Yeah, I know now, Lacus and I found Kira when we are about 6-7 years old. We found him about 10 years ago down a cliff. We thought that he might be dead. But, what happened next was a miracle, he was cured and _normal_. No injuries at all. He must thanks to Lacus because Lacus really took care of him."

"That girl, Lacus, isn't she your girlfriend?" asked Cagalli in puppy eye. Athrun chuckled. When he was going to answer her question, they were interrupted by the maid who brought their order.

"Well, I think it's time for us to eat." Actually, Cagalli felt a bit relieved, she did not know what or how to react if she heard the answer. They ate in silence. Nobody dared to talk. When Cagalli's dessert came and she was eating her dessert, Athrun had finished his lunch. Well, after all he just ordered for the main course. He looked at Cagalli as he remembered the past

XXX

"_Look! What is that?" exclaimed Lacus as she pointed to something that was sparkling. Athrun looked where Lacus pointed and found a boy –same age as them- was lay near the river. He wondered why there was somebody –dying- on this place. Their house was far from others, it was located down a high cliff and near the beach. When he was about to tell Lacus to be careful, Lacus had been next to the boy. Athrun ran quickly to her and how surprised he was when he saw the boy was bleeding and Athrun could bet that he was ran out of blood. Lacus looked the boy worriedly and caressed him slowly. She asked Athrun to call for help. Not in minute, two maids showed up with Athrun behind them. The maids looked worry and quickly took the boy inside the house. Athrun and Lacus followed from behind._

XXX

"Hello?" asked Cagalli as she waved her hand in front of Athrun's face. Athrun came back from his mind and looked Cagalli had finished her dessert.

"So, you are going to answer my question or what?"

"Yeah, but you haven't answered my question yet, have you?" Athrun smirked to Cagalli and Cagalli blushed hardly.

"Yeah, whatever. Okay, when I was a child before age 6, I called my brother Takato. But then, when I was 6, I was told that our name is not belongs to us and that is not our true name. I don't know why my parents didn't call us by our true name. Soon, I know that my brother's true name is Kira Yamato. In addition, we are twins."

"Wh-? Why your family names are different?"

"Never being told." was all Cagalli could answer. She also did not know why their family names are different. She had always heard her family name was Hibiki, so she used that name whenever she introduced herself, not the true name that she had heard. Suddenly, she remembered about something. She remembered about the message, she had heard just now from a guy, who had light blue color for his hair. Speaking of blue reminded her about Athrun, whose eyes was looking on Cagalli's.

"Errm…is there anything on my face?"

"Nah, nothing. Just wondering."

"By looking at my face?" Athrun nodded and chuckled.

"I think I should pay then we can go somewhere else." He winked to Cagalli and asked the maid to give the bill.

"I think I should pay myself." Cagalli said as she knew that she ordered that much and felt reluctant for him to pay her lunch.

"Come on, you don't have to be like that, kay? Beside, I have enough money to pay." When the bill came, Athrun took his purse and took some money. After paying, they went out from the restaurant.

"So, want to go somewhere else?" asked Athrun to Cagalli as they were now standing in front of the restaurant. Cagalli still looked at her suspiciously. _'Who is he?'_

"Wonder why I get that much?" asked Athrun to ruin Cagalli's thought and he did. Cagalli nodded.

"I got it from my father, of course for my daily needs, but since I never use it for I always eat at house, I saved that much. Is that alright with you?" Cagalli nodded. Suddenly someone nudged Cagalli and Cagalli lost her balance and almost fell. Fortunately, Athrun caught her and she was now in Athrun's hug. Didn't know why, Athrun were not willing to let her go and they stayed like that for a while. _'Wh- What?! Why I felt like this? Why can't I say that I don't like this? In fact, I like it. It's warm. It's like…Argh! What am I thinking about?' _Cagalli thought in her mind. Then she looked up to see Athrun who was just a few inches above her and they were leaning closer and closer.

_To be continued…_

**Hehehehe…I'm sorry I make it cliffie. Just hope you will like it and please don't forget to review XD**


	8. Crossed Path

****

Sometimes I want to be cruel XD so I did not continue from the last chapter. I hope you will like this chapter too

_**The God's Child**_

**Chapter 8 Crossed Path**

_30 minutes before…_

-At Cagalli's house-

Shinn and Stellar who were gathering in the dining room were eating in deep silence. Nobody talked. Stellar, felt awkward with this condition, tried to open a conversation.

"Do you have any idea about where Cagalli now?"

Shinn shook his head and they remained in silence once more.

Kring…kring..

"I'll go get it!" shouted Stellar and went to get the phone while Shinn was still eating his lunch. Although he showed no worry on his face, actually deep in his heart, he was really worried about Cagalli. _'Where are you?'_ thought Shinn in his mind.

"Hello, Attha's family. Oh! Cagalli!" For a moment, Stellar sure that Shinn stop eating and heard for a while, but then he continued again. Stellar smirked and she could see Shinn blushed.

"Urm...what you said just now? Oh…okay. I'll tell Shinn then. Just call us if you will get home late. Have a nice lunch!" Then she put back the phone, walked back to her place and continued eating.

"What did she say just now?" asked Shinn who had almost finished his lunch.

"She will have lunch with 'her new friend'"

"He or she?"

"If I'm not mistaken, she mentioned 'he' just now."

"Oh…" Shinn nodded his head and put down his bowl and chopsticks.

He stood up and wanted to go to kitchen before Stellar;s hands put on his. He sat down again.

"Never let me alone, please." Stellar pleaded to Shinn. Shinn nodded as he put his hand on her and smiled softly to her. He whispered to her ear, "I'll never do that. I promise. I will be stay with you forever, Stellar."

With then, Stellar smiled widely and nodded. She took her hand and continued her lunch as Shinn kept looking at her softly.

* * *

_Back to Kira and Lacus…_

After made sure that Lacus had calmed down, Kira walked away from Lacus room, leaving Lacus, who was sleeping on her bed. He walked faster to search for Athrun. He felt somehow guilty and ashamed. He was not supposed to be with Lacus, he was not supposed to take his fiancé, or he can say his true love. He must find Athrun soon or else he could not hold this feeling anymore. He did not know what to do for exact.

'_I can't do this! I need to tell Athrun to tell him about this! Although I've been with Lacus for about 8 years, I… I still felt that I'm not supposed to have her.'_

"_**Are you going to die?" **_whispered a voice from somewhere. Kira looked behind and found no one behind him. He thought it might be just his feeling. He kept searching for Athrun and suddenly the telephone rang. He ran to reach that.

"Hello, it's Kira."

"**Kira? It's me Athrun."**

"Athrun! Where are you now?"

"**Destiny Mall. Anyway, I just want to tell that I can't take lunch with both of you."**

"You are going with someone?"

"**Yes, and don't think anything wrong. It's just a friend's lunch."**

"Friend that can be lover." Kira teased Athrun and he sure although he could not see that Athrun was blushing real hard.

"Okay, just make sure you call us when you reach home late."

"**Don't worry about that. Just take care about Lacus."**

"About that…Nah, nothing. Just, have a nice lunch. Bye."

"**Bye." **Then Kira put the phone back and sat on the sofa next to the telephone's table. He put both of his hands on his face until they covered his face completely. Kira began to feel relieved, but a little guilty. He just hoped that there will be a time for him to erase his sins.

Suddenly, he remembered about Cagalli, the blonde haired girl that yesterday he met in Minerva Mall. He kept asking in his mind, why that blonde haired girl shouted him Kira and whispered Takato when she hugged him. Why suddenly some flashbacks come through his mind. Kira thought that maybe Cagalli was really his sister or maybe a girl that know about his past. He wondered why every time he wanted to remember his past, he could not get more than he was sacrificing his life to save a girl, a blonde haired girl.

_'Wait a minute! That girl in my dream really looked similar to Cagalli. Could it be? But, I called her Naomi instead of Cagalli. What is my past? Why can't I remember more than that? Is there something big behind this? What is the destiny want from me? This khaki ring. Athrun and Lacus said that I've had this ring whenever they found me, but I didn't remember that I have this ring. They got my name from this ring. Kira Yamato. Argh…although I kept thinking about it, I can't get any of it.' _

_

* * *

_

Somewhere near the café that Cagalli meet the light blue haired guy…

A light blue haired guy that Cagalli met was walking on the street. Although he wasn't as handsome as Athrun, many of the girls stared at him. He was hot with his shirt that showed his body perfectly. Suddenly he recognized a person and walked to him, he stopped in front of a guy with short green hair.

"It's been a long time, huh?" said the green guy. The light blue guy just nodded and smiled to him. He hugged the green guy tightly as a child who got his toy back.

"Yeah." He answered and released the hug.

"So, any news from _her_?" asked the green hair guy again. The green hair guy's eyes showed many emotions and most of them were sadness. However, the light blue guy's eyes filled of hope and a little happiness.

"She was alright and she was truly happy with her new knight. I can feel that she was happy with her knight, or we can say her true love."

"It was good news then. It just…" The light blue guy put his right hand onto the green guy's left shoulder and smiled.

"I know, but we don't have to worry about her anymore." The green guy nodded.

"Have you done yours?" asked the green guy changed the topic. The other nodded.

"Then, it's my turn then. Just wish me luck."

"I will." With then they walked back on their own path again. Although, they did not know when to meet again, but they knew they are going to meet each other again and it's not this time. Now was not the right time. Now, they must walk on their own path to complete their destiny, to complete their fate to be reunited, to gain what they have lost before.

_to be continue…_

**I'm sorry, it's short. I don't have too much idea and sorry once more for not continuing from the last chapter. I just want to make you curious. Wish, I can make the story like you hope **


	9. A Slight Kiss

The God's Child

**The God's Child**

**Chapter 9 A Slight Kiss**

_There was a saying from that family, who had god's power_

_A kiss means more than just a kiss_

_It also means a seal for the power, which was inside the girl twins_

_If the power has sealed, the only way to break the seal is to kill the person who had kissed the girl twins_

There were just few inches between them and they kept closer and closer. Suddenly, Athrun felt that this was no right so he pulled over, leaving Cagalli in puzzled. Athrun talked inside his mind _'What were you doing just now, Athrun? __**Err…kissing her? Maybe intending to kiss her? **__But… I haven't known her that much and in just one day, I want to kiss her? There must be something wrong with me!' _Cagalli also thought in her mind with the same questions, but she quickly recovered it and saw Athrun's face became paler. She looked up and made sure that Athrun was alright.

"Are you alright?" asked Cagalli as she was staring into his emerald eyes.

"I'm alright. I hope." Athrun whispered slowly that Cagalli couldn't hear.

"What?" Athrun shook his head and said that he was alright. Suddenly somebody tapped Athrun's shoulder and that made Athrun turned to that person. He saw a blonde haired guy with dark skin and a girl with auburn hair. Athrun recognized the boy and not the girl.

"Dearkka? What are you doing at here?"

"Shopping? Now we are going to have our lunch. You?"

"I have done mine."

"You mean ours. So, new girl, huh?" teased Dearkka. Cagalli heard that and suddenly her heart felt sick. She didn't know why she felt like that. She stayed calm and didn't say any word.

"No, just new friend. Anything wrong?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, a friend that is a girl, so what's the different anyway?" teased Dearkka once again with a big smirk on his face. The auburn hair girl knew there was something wrong with Cagalli so she said to Dearkka.

"Could we just go to have our lunch, De?" (AN: Sometimes, I like to make a nickname, hope you don't mind )

"Of course, sweetheart." Dearkka answered as he took his date's hand and went into the restaurant that Cagalli and Athrun had entered. After Dearkka and his date were nowhere, Athrun looked back to Cagalli and found out that Cagalli was running to the escalator. Without any hesitation, Athrun ran after her and shouted her name, but she didn't care as she kept running. Because there was crowded on that floor, Athrun couldn't reach her and he missed her in the crowd. However, he didn't give up, he went to the escalator, which goes downstairs and which he sure that Cagalli was running towards that escalator. After reaching the 2nd floor, he looked at his surrounding and found no one he knew.

"Where is she?" asked he to himself as he put his right hand to his forehead.

XXX

After hearing the conversation between Athrun with the blonde haired guy named Dearkka, Cagalli felt something must have gone wrong with her heart because she kept feel sick ever since she thought about that just now. Most of all, she was running and crying! Cagalli knew that she was hardly to cry, but why now? She kept asking to herself as she kept running towards the escalator. She knew that Athrun was shouting her name, but she didn't care. She quickly went to 2nd floor and went lower, lower, until she reached the Ground Floor. She went out and called for a taxi. She knew that she was not in the condition to walk into her house, so she called for a taxi. Suddenly, after she opened the taxi door, a hand grabbed hers and when she looked up. To her surprise, it was no other than Athrun! Athrun told the driver, "She's with me." He took Cagalli in front of a shop and asked her, "What's going on with you? Why did you suddenly run just now?"

"I also didn't know about that."

"What?" shouted Athrun. Athrun put both of his hands to both of Cagalli's shoulder. He knew that Cagalli was crying just now and now tried to hold her tears. He wiped her tears and Cagalli realized it, she looked into his emerald eyes. Athrun took Cagalli's chin and made her facing him and leaned closer to her. Cagalli didn't refuse it in fact, she also wanted to do it too. Their lips melted each other and they were kissing without any thoughts. They didn't know what they have done for real.

_There was a saying from that family, who had god's power_

_A kiss means more than just a kiss_

_It also means a seal for the power, which was inside the girl twins_

_If the power has sealed, the only way to break the seal is to kill the person who had kissed the girl twins_

_**to be continued…**_

**So, how is it? Actually I'm trying for not making them kiss each other yet, but I thought, this is also interesting. Just don't forget to review for me **


	10. Try to Break the Seal

The God's Child

**The God's Child**

**Chapter 10 **Plan to Break the Seal

There was a guy with long blonde hair, who has been following Athrun and Cagalli when they were can be called dating. He still kept an eye on them and when he saw Cagalli and Athrun's kissing, he was surprised.

"They don't know what they have done." He whispered slowly as he reached his cell phone and called someone. He reported about what he had seen and he knew that the person who he called would not like to hear this. He was right because he could feel from his tone that he was really angry.

"Alright, I'll go back." He closed his cell phone and went back to his place.

XXX

On the other hand, Athrun and Cagalli, who were kissing in the crowds, were soon being apart. Their cheeks became totally red.

"I think you should go home now, I'll accompany you. Is that okay?" asked Athrun to Cagalli tried to open a subject and offered his hand. Cagalli nodded and took his hand.

They went back together by foot.

XXX

_Somewhere in a room looked like a chamber._

The room was real dark and there was just only small candle to light the room. There were three people inside that room. One was a guy with long blonde hair who was just now following Cagalli and Athrun. Beside him was a guy with green hair, who was just now talked to the light blue haired guy, whom he met at the street. Then the last was a guy with blonde hair too, who came to Lacus' dream before and he was sitting on his what called throne, he looked real angry. He looked with fierce eyes from the green hair guy to the long blonde hair guy.

"I don't like this situation." Suddenly he opened the conversation.

"Pardon us." The others said in union. Suddenly he burst into a big laugh. They confused and tried not to do anything that can make him angrier.

"Ignore what I said just now. Rey, you say just now, Cagalli and Athrun were kissing, right?" The blonde haired guy, Rey, nodded without hesitation and a bit scared.

"Those children haven't known what they had done! Now, let's think something. I need the power and to do that I need to break the seal, so tell me Sting, you have any idea?" This time the green hair guy answered without any hesitation and fear.

"I haven't thought of any idea, but I've ever heard the only way to break the seal is to kill the person who kissed the girl twins."

"So it means?" The green hair guy, Sting, nodded and this time he felt trembled and sad inside his heart. He could not dare to do this, to kill someone, a person whom Cagalli felt in love. Maybe Cagalli was not his sister or someone to him but she was someone important to Stellar and he could not let Stellar to cry once more. But he had no choice, had he?

"Good idea, but it's too risky and we don't know if we kill Athrun the seal will be broken for real." Sting and Rey surprised to hear that because they knew he was a cruel person that they've ever met and they were really surprised to hear him to say something soft like that.

"So, do you have anything on your mind, Sir?" asked Rey in respect.

"Hmm…how about like this. Rey, you kept following Athrun and Cagalli and tell me if they make any movement. Sting, you must find the true legend from the Cagalli's family, Hibiki! Don't make me disappointed with you all! Remember, you know who I am right?" Rey and Sting nodded.

"Now, you are dismissed." With then, Rey and Sting walked away and now was nowhere in the blonde haired guy view. He whispered something in sad, "I wonder why you haven't told her about her power, Via. You left the big mysteries for us."

XXX

"So, tell me Cagalli. Who was that charming guy, who took you home just now?" asked Stellar to Cagalli. They were in their room while Shinn was in the other room. Cagalli have just arrived with Athrun companying her. She knew that Stellar will ask her many questions in one.

"_Shinn! Stellar! It's me Cagalli! Open the door now!" shouted Cagalli. She was standing in front the door and Athrun was beside her. He was accompanying her to her house. Soon, a girl with blonde hair, Stellar opened the door. _

"_It's 8 p.m. now, you are quite late Cagalli and please kept your voice down. Eh? Good evening." She greeted Athrun when she realized somebody was standing beside Cagalli._

"_Good evening. Okay, now I think I should get back too. See you next time." Athrun winked her and put his hand on Cagalli's head and soon took it and leaved them._

"_Who is that guy?" asked Stellar to Cagalli, who was blushing really red._

"_Ah…Stellar know. He is Cagalli boy friend!"_

"_NO!" shouted Cagalli. She came in and Stellar closed the door. When she was inside, Shinn was walking downstairs. _

"_What is it Stellar? Heh? Cagalli! You're quite late, you know?" He smiled to Cagalli. Cagalli thought inside her mind, 'How can he act like that after what he had said to me just now? Hah, but I need to thank him too because… wait a minute! What I said just now?! Nah, it must be wrong!'_

"_Shinn! Cagalli took her boyfriend just now. He is really handsome and charming!" exclaimed Stellar. _

"_Hoe? Cagalli has a boyfriend? A handsome and charming one? Ah…unfortunately I can't see who the lucky guy is."_

"_Shinn!" shouted Cagalli._

"_Okay, enough, it's time to go to your bed or do whatever you want to do except disturbing me, 'kay?"asked Shinn. He winked to them and walked upstairs again. Cagalli and Stellar followed him and went to upstairs. Stellar and Cagalli went to their room and soon Cagalli took a bath. Then after she had done her bathing…_

"So, who is that guy? Ah, how unfortunate that I forgot to ask his name. He seems in a hurry."

"Yeah, but it's lucky for me that you forgot to ask his name just now." Cagalli said jokingly to Stellar.

"What did you say? Argh…Cagalli hate Stellar." Stellar pretended to cry and Cagalli tried to calm her. Stellar smirked to Cagalli and said, "So, who is that guy?"

"His name is Athrun Zala. Except his name, I know nothing about him."

"Oooooohhh."

"Stellar I want to ask you something but since it's quite late and I know you must wake early tomorrow, so why don't we go to sleep now?" Stellar nodded.

"But don't forget to ask me what you want to ask, 'kay?" Stellar winked to Cagalli and Cagalli nodded. Soon Stellar went to a deep sleep while Cagalli just lay on her bed and kept touching her lips.

XXX

Athrun had arrived in his house and the light was all turned off except the front and the living room. He walked in silence tried not to wake up either Kira or Lacus to his room on upstairs. Luckily he could get in to his room without any noise and after inside his room, he went to take a shower. In his shower, he recalled what had happened just now. He remembered he had kissed Cagalli, but why? Although he loved Lacus real much, he could not even dare to kiss her not because he scared, but something inside his heart made him could not kiss Athrun. _'Why can I kiss Cagalli, the girl I met not in one week, but I can't kiss Lacus, who had been my true love?'_ As he kept showering, he kept thinking about that in his mind.

_**to be continued…**_

**Phiuff… I just hope you like this chapter XD and thank you for your reviews XP**


	11. Time has Moved

**No offense Milisante, but did I ever mention the bad guy was Rau?? Hehehe…I never thought of him to be the bad guy, just guess XD**

**The God's Child**

**Chapter 11 Time has Moved**

"_Just don't forget to meet me soon, okay?" asked a pink haired girl to an auburn haired boy. _

"_Un." He nodded his head. _

"_Promise?" She gave her little finger and made a yubikiri with that auburn haired boy._

_After that, the girl's father came and called her to go back. The girl nodded and ran to her father. The boy waved his hands even after the girl was nowhere in his view._

"_Don't worry Takato, we'll meet her soon." A blonde haired girl with the same aged as him smiled to him._

"_Yeah, Naomi, I know that."_

"_If you want to make sure, why don't we make a wish like we usual do?" Takato nodded and now they are facing face to face. Takato took a khaki ring from his pocket and wore it on his ring finger as Naomi wore her sapphire necklace._

"_All of the spirits, I call you to hear this child's wish and fulfill his wish." said Naomi_

"_I wish I can meet that girl again." _

"_All of the spirits, I call you once again please hear this child's wish and fulfill his wish." Naomi's hair was blown by the wind and a light showed up from their body and soon the light disappeared. Both of them smiled and knew that soon their wish will be granted. _

Kira woke up from his dream and stood on the side of the bed. He looked and saw Lacus, who was sleeping next to him just now. Yesterday, when he was thinking seriously about his memories, he heard Lacus' screaming. He quickly dashed upstairs and went to Lacus' room, find her was afraid of something or maybe someone. When she saw Kira near her, she cried like a child on his chest. Kira calmed her down until she went back to sleep, but when he was about to get up, Lacus' hand was holding his shirt tightly and not letting him go. Kira sighed and smiled softly to her, he kissed her forehead and put Lacus a bit to the corner and he slept beside her.

"What was that just now? Who was that Naomi? She looks like that Cagalli and that pink haired girl…" He looked to Lacus, who slept deeply. "Argh…anyway, it's just a dream." He stood up and went to take a bath.

After he had done his bath, he went downstairs to the living room and found Athrun, who was already eating his breakfast. He greeted him and took a chair beside him.

"So, where were you yesterday?" asked Kira to open conversation. Athrun blushed but quickly recovered it so Kira didn't see it.

"I went with Cagalli yesterday."

"Cagalli?" Kira surprised hearing Athrun was going out with Cagalli, the girl whom they met not in 3 days.

"Don't be mistaken. I helped her and since it was lunch time I asked her to go out for lunch."

"Nothing more?" teased Kira. Athrun shook his head and continuing his eating. Kira sighed and guessed he could not ask more again, so he decided to eat. They are all eating in awkward condition.

XXX

"So, Cagalli. Who is that guy that lucky guy?" asked Shinn. Cagalli and Shinn were having their breakfast in the dining room, while Stellar were preparing for another food.

"Urrm…my friend?"

"Aww come on Cagalli, who's going to send you home that late if he doesn't have any feeling for you?"

"Who knows?" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders. Soon Stellar came and interrupted them.

"Cagalli is falling in love with that guy." Shinn smirked to Cagalli.

"Stellar!" shouted Cagalli. Stellar took a chair beside Shinn in order to avoid Cagalli's glare.

"So?" continued Shinn.

"I think I've told you for not telling anyone else!" Cagalli warned Stellar. Stellar chuckled and answered her, "But Shinn is someone to me and no secrets between us, right Shinn?" Shinn nodded and kissed her forehead that made both of them blushed.

"Hello? Could you get a room when you do that again?" teased Cagalli, they blushed. Cagalli sighed and admitted that _maybe _she was really falling in love with that guy, Athrun Zala.

"I'll always for your happiness Cagalli." Shinn said to her and stood up then stroke her hair. He looked into Cagalli's amber eyes with caring and kind, then he took back his hand and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Cagalli. Shinn didn't answer and just shrugged his shoulder. Stellar knew that Shinn had finished his breakfast, but Shinn wasn't like usual, he will never leave Stellar alone like that although Stellar knew that Cagalli was with her, but Shinn never do that. Stellar thought that maybe Shinn had something on his mind.

So, the rest of the morning, Cagalli and Stellar ate and talked again about Cagalli's feeling. After having done her breakfast, Cagalli helped Stellar by cleaning the dishes.

XXX

"So, have you told her my message, Auel?" asked a woman with long auburn hair to a guy with light blue hair. He was the guy, who told Cagalli a message yesterday.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered in noble.

"You don't have to be like that. So, have you gotten any new information?" Auel shook his head.

"I see." Suddenly another guy opened the door harshly and out of breath.

"Andrew, what happened? Why are you such in a hurry?" asked the woman. The guy, Andrew, hadn't answered the question because he was really out of breath.

Andrew then walked beside her and whispered to her ear that he heard from a girl named Mirrialia that she saw Cagalli and Athrun were kissing just now.

The woman shocked and saw him in disbelief. Auel looked at them confused. Then the woman called Auel and asked her to keep an eye to Cagalli. Auel nodded and dismissed himself.

"Murrue, I know it's hard, but ganbatte ne!" Andrew comforted Murrue. When he wanted to go out, Murrue hold his hand and smiled to him.

"Thank you."

_**to be continued…**_

**Ne, ne, how is it?.? I hope you like it XD**


	12. Auel in Action

The God's Child

**It's okay if you want to guess, Milisante. I just wanted to say that the bad guy isn't Rau or wasn't Rau. To tell the truth, I have some you can say candidates, but I still haven't chosen which will be the bad guy. **

**The God's Child**

Chapter 12 **Auel in Action**

_A girl with pink haired who made a promise with a young auburn hair boy was walking cheerfully back to her mansion. She was so surprised and feared when she saw her mansion was really damaged. She dashed inside the house and found out there was blood everywhere and all of the people inside it were all dead. _

_She went to her father's reading room and found out her father was sitting on his chair without his head. She screamed loudly and suddenly a guy with blonde hair shut her mouth off and threatened her._

"_If you try to scream again, I swear your beautiful voice will never be heard by anyone anymore. So, when I release you, don't try to scream or even run, okay?" The girl nodded slowly and slowly the guy released her. However, that's not the end, the guy grabbed her hands and closed her yes with blindfold. The girl kept struggling, but the guy was stronger than her. _

"_I will let you go this time, but you must do what I say to you for the next 20 years or else you __**are not**__ going to see your lovely boy __**friend **__anymore." The girl nodded and tears rolled down slowly when she was taking away from her house to an inn._

"Lacus, Lacus, Lacus!" shouted Kira as he was waving his hand in front of Lacus' view, but Lacus didn't make any reaction. Kira sighed and decided to take her left ear and shouted.

"EARTH TO LACUS CLYNE!"

"Ouch, what are you doing Kira?" asked Lacus after getting back from her mind.

"Phiuff… I thought you were daydreaming just now. So, what is your dream then?" smirked him. They were gathered in the dining room now. There were just two of them since Athrun had gone somewhere without saying anything.

After got up from bed, Lacus took bath and her head felt dizzy and hurt because of remembering her dream. She dreamt about her childhood memories that made her sad and because of that, she must work for that _**damn guy!!**_

Kira seemed worry because Lacus didn't say anything again after that. He thought that something must be happening to her, something sad or bad. He wondered if he asked her will she answer that. He looked and saw Lacus ate in silence and her eyes filled of something sad.

Lacus, on the other hand, noticed that Kira was worrying about her, so she pretended to smile to him, which made Kira worrier than before. However, Lacus didn't notice that, she kept pretending to smile.

"Stop that smile of yours, Lacus!" Kira warned her and made Lacus startled. Lacus answered nervously, "Wh..What are you talking about Kira?"

"I say stop that smile of yours now! Lacus, please tell me if there is something wrong with you. I'm here not just to be a statue. I'm here to share with you about your problem that can't be hold by yourself. Lacus, please tell me."

Lacus then realized that Kira was worrying about her that much, but she couldn't tell him or maybe she mustn't tell him. So, she shook her head and told Kira for not worrying about her anymore because she was really _alright_. Then she continued eating with a bit cheerfulness than before, but that didn't make Kira's worry gone.

"Lacus…" Kira said in low voice that Lacus didn't notice.

XXX

Athrun was walking in the street without any destination, but he ended up in front of Cagalli's house. He confused with himself.

"What am I doing at here?" asked himself. When he was about to go after some wrestle, the door was opened by a blonde haired girl, Stellar, who was going to throw the trash.

"Ah, you are the guy who accompanied Cagalli last night, right? Is your name Athrun Zala?" Athrun nodded, he didn't surprise of her knowing his name for he thought maybe Cagalli had told her about his name.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Stellar what makes you so…long?" Cagalli slow down her voice when she recognized there was Athrun standing in front of the door.

"Hey." Athrun said in nervous.

"Hey too, so what are you doing at here?" asked Cagalli.

"I…I was walking near here and I guess I just want to come and say hello."

"Oh, but since you are at here, why don't you come in?" asked Cagalli, a big smiled and a small blush showed on her face.

Stellar realized Cagalli's blushing, she smirked and let Athrun came in and joined them after throwing away the trashes. They gathered in the living room. Shinn, who was in the upstairs just now, realizing a guest came, so he came down and when he saw Athrun, his eyes widener and said hello to him.

"I guess you are the guy who accompanied Cagalli last night." Athrun chuckled hearing Shinn said that. Shinn glared at him and asked him why.

Athrun answered that Stellar had asked the same question just now and said they were really a connected couple.

"Yeah, they are, in fact they are like more than that, right?" winked Cagalli to them and their answer were their blush. Shinn decided to join and sat beside Stellar and they were chitchatting each other in cheerfulness.

XXX

Auel was walking and he had been watching Cagalli's house ever since he was told to do that. He was so puzzled to see Athrun stood in front of her house and got into the house. However, he decided to see what will happen and tried to hold himself to do something reckless.

He took his phone and dialed some numbers then pressed call.

"Hello, it's Auel. I want to say that Athrun came to Cagalli's house in purpose. Should I eavesdropping them or not? Okay, then I will still stayed at here. Will do. You're welcome, Ramius."

He put his phone back to his pocket and watched Cagalli's house again. He sighed, tears rolled down from his blue eyes and he ignored it. That was almost the forth time for this month, he cried. He still couldn't forget about _that _time, the time where _they_ were all together and happy, but now, they were separated although sometimes Sting and he see each other, but they can't reach Stellar anymore for they can't talk to her right now. It's not the right time.

He realized that there was another blonde haired guy except him, who had been watching Cagalli's house. He walked to that guy and said hello to him.

"Who are you?" asked that blonde haired guy in annoyance tone.

"You first, what are you doing? Watching someone's house? You have a bad hobby, you know?"

"What's your point anyway? It's none of your business."

"It's MINE!" Auel grabbed the guy's collar and warned him, but the guy chuckled and punched Auel's stomach.

"You are weaker than Sting, you know, Auel?"

"You know me?" asked Auel. He was surprised to know that that guy knew about Sting and him. He thought that maybe this guy was working with another _person_ that Ramius had told and the _person_ that Sting worked for in order to save Stellar from danger and harm.

"Yes, of course I am, Auel Neider, but I bet you know nothing about me. My name is Rey Za Burrel. I am working with _the same person_ that Sting worked for. I can't tell you anything more. If you insisted to get in my way, I will do everything to make the way clear again."

"By killing me? Try me then." Auel smirked to Rey. Rey glared at him furiously. He took a few steps to move back and then ran towards Auel. Auel, didn't move to avoid the punch, instead he stop it with his fist. He took the punch and pulled Rey closer to him and whispered to his ear.

"You are nothing to me, Rey. You said, Sting is better than me? He is the last from us and I am the first while Stellar is in the middle. I let you punch me at the first place to let you be proud and gave me know about your power. You are no better than a junk, Rey."

After saying that, he threw him down to the land and smiled. Rey felt infuriated and tried to do another punch again, but before that, Auel had punched him first.

"You…"

"I say, you are nothing Rey, you are no better than that junk."

With then, Auel walked away and got back to his place. Rey, on the other hand, wiped his blood then stood. He didn't go back to his place instead he went to Auel's place and pulled him to face him.

"This is not the end, you hear me?" Auel chuckled and shrugged his shoulder. Rey walked away.

"Yeah, I hear you well, Rey." Auel said in low voice that Rey couldn't hear due to the gap between them and the low voice of Auel's.

XXX

"So, I wonder why you go dating with Cagalli yesterday, huh?" asked Shinn. Athrun and Cagalli blushed hardly.

"Ne, I want to know too." Stellar continued.

"Stellar, I told you that he saved me from that bastards Yuna and he asked me to go to lunch since it was lunch time." Cagalli stood up and shouted to her.

"Shouldn't you the one, who treat him?" asked Shinn.

"It because I insisted that man should pay the bill." Athrun explained. Stellar nodded in agreement, Cagalli sat back.

"Okay, I think its time for me to go again." Athrun stood up, but Cagalli stopped him. That made Shinn and Stellar wondered what Cagalli will do next.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" asked Cagalli.

"Yeah, so we can continue this after lunch or during the lunch." Stellar winked to Athrun. Athrun nodded and said that he wanted to call his home to say that he will at outside.

_**to be continued…**_

**I don't know why I made that title for this chapter, maybe because that shows Auel really good in action?? Ah, wakaranai (I don't know). Anyway, thanks for reading, please review and I'm sorry that I'm not to good in telling an action part. Gomenasai T.T**


	13. The Bad Guy Appeared

**The God's Child**

Chapter 13

They were eating in the dining room, when suddenly someone's ringing the bell. Shinn, Stellar and Cagalli stood up. They wanted to open the door, but Shinn told them to sit and continue their lunch, while he went to open the door.

After he opened the door, he saw his father with another guy same age with his father.

"Otosan?" startled Shinn.

"Ah, he is Shinn, my first son. Please, come in, Patrick." Uzumi pleased another man beside him to come in. The other guy, Patrick, nodded then followed Uzumi to come inside. When they reached the dining room, Athrun saw Patrick and surprised. He stood up then said, "Otosan?"

Cagalli and Stellar stood up then looked at the same direction, where Athrun looked.

"Athrun? It's surprising to me to see you here." Patrick shouted in happiness.

"What are you doing at here?" asked Athrun with glaring to him.

"Isn't it supposed to be me, who asked you that?" smirked Patrick.

"Cagalli, you know Athrun?" asked Uzumi to change the topic. Cagalli nodded slowly.

"Wow, it must be fate to gather us here!" exclaimed Uzumi. Patrick looked at him and nodded. They burst into a big laugh. Cagalli could see that Athrun was looking at his father with furious, hatred and angry. Cagalli wanted to ask why, but Shinn had come with Uzumi and Patrick.

Soon, they gathered in the dining room. Uzumi and Patrick kept talking about their past, Athrun still glared at his father. Cagalli kept watching Athrun and inside she wondered why she wanted to know more about him. Shinn and Stellar ate in silence. Cagalli then asked Uzumi, "Dad, how can you know Athrun's father?" Uzumi looked at her and replied, "Hm…he is my best friend before at college, right?" winked Uzumi to Patrick. Patrik nodded and chuckled.

"Errm…speaking of friend, Athrun, how are Kira and Lacus?" Hearing Kira's name, Uzumi's eyes widened, he looked at Cagalli, he realized that Cagalli had known about Kira. Cagalli looked down and she knew that soon her father will ask her about Kira.

"They are good." Athrun answered emotionless.

"Why don't you bring them here? Next time, you must bring them, so we can all gather here."

"I'm finished." Athrun said that and stood up. He took the dishes to the kitchen and Cagalli followed him. Uzumi looked at Patrick confused.

"I'm also finished." Shinn said without any emotion. He stood up and brought his dishes to the kitchen and following Athrun and Cagalli. Stellar still ate her food although she didn't have any appetite anymore. She thought in her mind, _'Why suddenly the atmosphere changed? I hate this atmosphere, but I am nothing in this condition. I am none of them.'_

Uzumi and Patrick kept talking and ignored the strange atmosphere just now. Patrick knew that his son has not forgiven him for _doing_ such thing. However, it's not all his fault, is it? That's what Patrick thought every time he felt guilty.

XXX

At the kitchen, Cagalli cleaned the dishes, while Shinn drying the dishes. Athrun sat on the chair, which near them and tried to calm down. Shinn realizing that and went towards him, took another chair and sat opposite him.

"Why you became like that just now?" asked Shinn. Athrun looked up and met Shinn's ruby eyes.

"I…I hate him." Suddenly Shinn chuckled and made Athrun confused. Cagalli, who has finished cleaning the dishes, joined them and took another chair then sat beside Athrun.

"We are the same, you know? I really hate my father too, but I can't do anything, right Cagalli?" Cagalli just nodded.

"So, why do you hate your father?" asked Shinn. There were awkward atmosphere before Athrun opened his mouth and spoke, "It's….because of him, my mother died."

"How can you say that?" asked Cagalli softly.

"It just then…" Athrun told them about his past.

XXX

_It was when he was 8 years old, he must go back to his house because he heard that his mother felt sick. So, he must left both Kira and Lacus. That time, he still love Lacus and he felt jealous to leave them alone. Yeah, it's true that there are maids at there, but still, he felt jealous. He didn't want leave them, yet he also didn't want to leave his mother alone. Then he chose to be with his mother, although it means that he must leave them. However, he had no choice anymore, had he? Besides, if his father find out that he don't come, he sure that his father will be really angry._

_He went to his house and visited his mother. He looked that his mother has became really pale, her skin all became really white and she looked really weak and thin. Athrun walked near her mother and cried. He felt guilty for leaving his mother alone for this long time. His mother smiled to him and said it was not his fault that she became like that. It's just the time for her to go._

"_NO, you can't go, mom!" cried Athrun. _

"_Please don't cry, Athrun. I'm sure it's not the end of us. It's just the beginning." _

"_Where is daddy?" asked Athrun. Her mother just smiled to him._

"_It must be his fault that you became like this right?" _

"_Nah, it isn't anybody's fault. It's just the time for me to go." She smiled softly to Athrun, she stroke his head and whispered to him._

"_Be happy always, my son." Athrun looked at his mother, who still smiling to him. Athrun knew that this was truly his father's fault to cause his mother like that._

XXX

"If my father didn't abandon my mother and isolate her, my mother could be cured. I really wanted to know the reason why he did that, but every time I wanted to ask him, my mother's pain face always in my head and made me angry with him. I…if he didn't separate me with my mother, I…." Tears slowly rolled down from his emerald eyes, Cagalli looked sorry for him. She stroke his hair and pulled him closer to her and cried on her chest.

"It's okay."

Shinn sighed then stood up. He punched Athrun's head.

"Hey!" shouted Cagalli.

"You are a guy now! One thing! You must find out why your father did that to your mother! You can't just blame someone without evidence right?" Athrun looked at him. He nodded slowly and wiped his tears. He knew that he must first find out his father's true reason, but he never tried to search for it, because every time he wanted to do that, his mother's pain face always in his head and made him angry. He will always blame his father for his mother's illness.

"Son, I think it's time for us to go home." Patrick, who suddenly came to the kitchen, followed by Stellar, who brought all the dishes, said to Athrun and walked towards him.

Shinn saw Stellar and quickly helped her for bringing the dishes. He saw his father soon showed up himself at the kitchen door. His father cough tried to get the attention, Cagalli realized and asked, "Something's wrong?"

"Take them to the front door and see me after that!" ordered Uzumi. Cagalli nodded then she stood up. She asked Athrun and his father to the front door. Before Athrun left the kitchen, Shinn whispered to him, "It's your time to search the truth, charming guy." Athrun just smiled and shook his head. He felt relieve hearing Shinn said that. He promised that he will ask his father when they are on the way to home.

Cagalli took them to the front door. She waved her hand when Athrun and Patrick were already walking a bit far. Athrun, turned back and replied her wave by waving her back and smile to her. Patrick smiled, he knew that soon _something_ will happen between both of them and he felt happy with that.

It has been quite long for Patrick, well it's so long for Patrick to see Athrun's smile. The last time he saw his smile was when he put Athrun to the mansion, he stayed now. Althought Patrick knew it was not his truly smile, it was his fake smile. A fake smile that he showed to his father to prove that he is strong.

Athrun turned back his head and they continue walking, but then they stopped because Athrun stopped them.

"I want to ask something, dad. I always want to ask this and figure this out, but I can't do that, I don't have enough strength to know the truth, but now, I need to know." He stated.

"About I abandon your mom, right?" Athrun looked to his foot and slowly nodded. Patrick sighed, he turned back facing Athrun and looked at him, who was still looking down, sadly.

"Well…well…well…Looks like I'm going to interrupt your family reunion." A guy with blonde hair, about the same age as Patrick and has similar height with Athrun were clapping his hands and walking towards them. Patrick recognized that person, but Athrun didn't know about this guy. Patrick told Athrun to stay behind him and run when he told him to do that. Athrun just nodded, in side he felt scare, coward and weak. He thought that to this guy, he _is nothing_ he will never be able to against him.

"You…what are you doing at here?" asked Patrick with a small fear in his voice.

"Nothing. Is that what you want to hear? Unfortunately, I have something to do with your son over there. He had done something that makes me need him. You haven't told him anything about the truth, have you? Your coward behavior has caused him to do something reckless and that's why I need him. Argh…that reminds me that you will never see you son again, I think, I hope I can figure out another way to break the seal, but I found nothing. Sorry to you, once again, Patrick."

"YOU!" cried Patrick. Now, Patrick knew the reason why his son knew about Cagalli and how could they be like old friends. He looked to his son, whose eyes filled of hatred, anger and courageous. He smiled, _'At least, you are not as coward as I before, Athrun.'_

If he had the courageous before, this scene would never be happened, but now everything is too late to be changed. The only thing now that he can do is to protect his _only_ treasure, also _her _treasure. He stroke Athrun's hair and smiled to him.

"So, now, give him to me!" shouted that guy once more.

"I will never lose anything again just because of my coward!" shouted Patrick as he still facing back that blonde haired guy and still smiling to Athrun, who was really confused with their conversation. One thing he got, his father abandoned his mother before is _maybe_ because of this guy. He looked to that guy furiously, but Patrick made Athrun faced him again and whispered to his ear. Athrun's eyes widened as he heard his father's words. He froze for a minute and looked at his father sadly. His father smile to him and nodded slightly. Tears slowly rolled down, but Athrun quickly wept it out.

"That's not an answer."

"It is an answer!" replied Patrick. He turned back and face to face with that blonde hair guy. The blonde haired guy smirked, he likes when someone tries to against him just to protect their _precious_ things. He licked his lips and walked slowly towards them.

"Now Athrun!" shouted Patrick. Athrun nodded and he dashed quickly back to Cagalli's house. That blonde haired guy wouldn't let him go. He ran after him, but Patrick blocked him.

Athrun dashed quickly and never turned back anymore. He cried and remembered his father's last words.

'_I'm really proud to be your father, Athrun. I really love you. Never thought by me to abandon you and your mom, I'm sorry Athrun for being such a reckless father.'_

"Let me go you moron!" shouted that blonde haired guy once again.

"This time, I will not allow you to take my treasure, _**Ulen**_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I couldn't believe that I could make until this far. It's because all of your reviews. See you until the next chapter XD. **

**I hesitated with Ulen's hair. I didn't know if his hair is really blonde or not. I already wanted to use him to be the man behind the stage from the first I made this fanfic, but I tried to find another figure to be the bad guy, but I ended up with him. **

**If I'm really wrong with Ulen's hair color, I really apologizes T.T. For whoever does not Ulen, Ulen is Cagalli's and Kira's father**


	14. Gathering all the Player

**The God's Child**

Chapter 14 **Gathering the Player**

Knock…knock…someone was knocking the door. Kira went to the door since Lacus was still at upstairs, cleaning the house. He opened the door and found two guys, who were standing, one with green hair, who was just now knocking the door, was Sting. The other with blonde hair, whose hands were folding, was Rey. Kira confused, he sure that he didn't know any of them. He wanted to ask, but Rey had interrupted him, "We want to talk with that girl, now!"

"What girl?" asked Kira. Rey didn't to answer, "Tsk…it's not polite to do that, Rey. We want to talk with Lacus, can we see her now?" asked Sting.

Rey looked angry because of Auel mocked him just now and that really made him really scary.

Kira didn't know whether he must answer yes or not, but suddenly Lacus appeared behind him, "I heard someone's knocking the door just now. Who did that?" Lacus' eyes widener to see Sting and Rey standing in front of the door. She closed her mouth with her hands, she shook her head many times. Rey saw her with anger and Sting looked sorry for that girl.

"We need you to come now." Sting told her, he knew that now was not the best time for Rey to talk. He was being in anger and he could ruin the plan.

"But…why now?"

"_The power_ has been sealed because of your ex fiancé's stupid."

Kira, who didn't understand the conversation try to interrupt and cut down this conversation, "What are you all talking about? Can't you talk properly?"

"We don't have much time to answer your questions, moron. Besides, we just need this girl, not you." Rey hissed him. Kira said to Lacus to stay behind him. Lacus nodded, her body was all trembling and shaking. She was so scared that something bad would happen to them.

"We need that girl now!" shouted Rey once more. He tried to walk in and push Kira, so he could reach Lacus, but Kira wouldn't allow that. He kept blocking him. Sting just stayed silent and didn't make any move. He did intend to help neither Rey nor Kira. He was neutral, after all, because of _that thing_, Stellar, Auel and him were all dragged to this.

"Sting helped me!" ordered Rey. Sting just shook his head. He walked closer to them. Suddenly, Kira's ring showed a light. The light was too bright that Rey could not see anything, he closed his eyes and so did Sting. The light covered Kira and Lacus and then they were vanished, like they have been eaten by the air.

When they opened their eyes, they saw no one. It was just them. There was no Kira or Lacus. Rey puzzled, but Sting smirked. He got what's going on at that place, but he kept silence.

XXX

Knock…Knock…knock…knock…knock…

"Wait a minute!" shouted Cagalli. She quickly ran to the front door and when she opened it, she found Athrun, gasping for air and looked tired. Quickly, he went in without permission and closed the door. Uzumi walked to the front door to know who knock the door just now. He found Athrun gasping for air.

"What are you doing? Where's Patrick?"

"He was with a guy with blonde hair. I don't know what's going on, but he told me to go to this place as fast as I could and told you that he will try to slow _him_."

"Looks like _he _has come. Why does he need you then?"

"I don't know."

"Quick, gathered to the dining room. I'm sure they can give us a help."

"They?" asked Cagalli and Athrun in union. They were confused with what had happened especially Athrun. Cagalli realized that Athrun's face was sad, she wondered why, but she didn't ask any of it.

After, they gathered at home, Uzumi reached his cell phone and dialed some numbers, "It's Uzumi, we are in a red situation, please send someone here. Okay, just make it quick Ramius." Click, he closed the phone.

Suddenly, there was a bright light on the living room door. They looked at that light and saw two figure persons. They were Kira and Lacus!

Kira looked around and found that there was somewhere that he didn't know. He turned around and found Athrun, who was shocked to find him here and Cagalli and some people that he didn't know. Lacus did the same too.

"Athrun?" startled Kira. "What are you doing at here?"

"Kira? It's supposed to be me, who asked you that. What are you doing at here?"

"I don't know, just now two guys came to search for Lacus and when one of them touch me, my khaki ring suddenly showed a light and we all came to the light then we are here."

"The khaki ring?" asked Athrun. Cagalli looked at Kira sadly. Her eyes filled of yearning, sadness and happiness. She wanted to run and hug him at this time, but she couldn't do that.

"Looks like, both you have been walking on your destiny now." Uzumi said. Every eye turned to him and filled of confusion.

Uzumi didn't say anything, he just looked to Kira deeply then looked at Cagalli. When Shinn was about to explain something that he knew, someone's knocking the door. Athrun afraid that it might be the blonde hair guy, he didn't make any move. Cagalli realized that and grasp his hand then smiled to him. _'It's alright.'_

Shinn put all his courageous and walked to the door. Stellar followed him from behind, although, she was told for not following him, but she insisted. Shinn was now already in front of the door. He gasped for air and once again put all his courageous. Stellar hold Shinn's hair tightly to tell him that he was not alone. They facing each other and smiled. Shinn opened the door.

"What makes you so long, stupid?!" shouted a light blue haired guy. Shinn didn't know who he was, but Stellar recognized that person. She put both of her hands to her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. She cried and smiled then ran to that guy.

"Auel!" She shouted and hugged him.

"Oi, Stellar, we don't have much time." Shinn stood dumbfounded. Soon, Auel broke the hug and smiled to Stellar, "It has been a long time, huh?" Stellar nodded, still crying.

Auel looked to Shinn and said, "Thanks for taking care her. Now, we need to go, or else."

Uzumi walked to the front door and said, "So, she just sent you?" Auel shook his head.

"We came here too, Uzumi." A girl with brown hair appeared at behind Auel with another guy with a scar on his left eye.

"Andrew? Ramius? It's good to see you again." They nodded in union.

"Yeah, but I think we don't have much time for chitchatting. Now, follow us!" Uzumi nodded. He told everyone to go out from the house and followed them.

When they were all had gone out from the house, Cagalli and Shinn still at behind. They looked back to see Uzumi, who still stayed at the house. Cagalli gave her hand, but Uzumi refused it. He shook his head, "I will not follow, I'll try to give you more time."

"No! I won't let other people died because of me anymore!" Cagalli shouted as she recalled the past memory. It was kind a déjà vu. She remembered that this had happened before. Her mother let Kira and her to survive, but her mother died to let them alive.

Kira, who hadn't run too far, turned around. He looked Cagalli, who was begging her father to come and Shinn tried to take her to run. Suddenly, some memories came to his mind. His head felt dizzy, he put both of his hands to his head and screamed.

"ARRGHHH!!"

* * *

"_Remember, your names aren't Naomi or Takato. I can't tell it now, but you must go to find the Attha's family to find the truth. Remember how much I love you all." said a beautiful woman with a blonde hair to two kids in front of her. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The kids just stay in silent, hearing what the woman would like to say._

_Bang… there was a sound of gun shot._

"_Quick, you must go. Remember, no matter what will happen, you must not be separated. Naomi, you must keep the necklace and Takato, you must keep the ring with you. Never ever let them separated with you." After saying that, the woman ran out from the room headed to outside from the room. The girl with blonde haired tried to stop her mom, but the other boy with auburn hair stopped her._

"_We must go from this place."_

"_But, mom…"_

"_Mom will be alright." The blonde haired girl nodded her head slowly. Then they quickly jumped out from the room. After jumping from the window, they heard their mother screamed and a sound of gun shot._

"_Mom!" shouted the blonde haired girl. Still the auburn haired boy tried to stop her._

"_No... Mom!!"_

* * *

"No, mom!" he kneeled and still holding his head. He shook his head tried to erase that memory, but memories kept coming to his head. He felt like he was about to explode.

_

* * *

_

An auburn haired boy almost felt from the top of the mountain. Luckily the blonde haired girl could catch him, but it seems she couldn't hold him anymore. The auburn haired boy shouted, "Just let me go or else we both will fall!"

"_I rather fall with you, than live alone!" _

"_Naomi." The auburn haired boy whispered, "You're always like that, but now I can't let you die." _

"_Hang on!" The blonde haired girl still tried to take the boy. The auburn haired guy knew that they just have two choices, either he died alone or they both died together. The boy cared for the girl, he didn't want the girl follow the same fate like him, then he chose to let him felt alone and died alone, let her continue her life._

"_NO!" the girl screamed._

"_Good bye…" said the auburn haired guy with a smile and he closed his eyes, waiting for the angel to pick him._

* * *

"Get away from my head!" he shouted again. Cagalli turned to see Kira, who was kneeling and his face looked pale. Uzumi used that time to close the door and locked it. Cagalli looked back to find the locked door, she screamed, realizing that she couldn't do anything again. Shinn looked sad, but shook his head. He persuaded Cagalli to walk.

Cagalli nodded slowly and ran to Kira. She hugged Kira, who was really pale.

"It's alright. I'm here." She whispered while she was hugging her and caressing his hair slowly. Kira cried on her chest.

* * *

"_What is your wish, Takato?" asked a girl with blonde hair._

"_Hmm…Why do you worry about that?" asked the auburn boy._

"_Because I'll try to fulfill it using my power." The boy burst into a big laugh. The blonde girl angry with him and tried to punch him, but the boy managed to catch the fist._

"_Okay. I wish that we will never be apart." He said with a big smile showed on his face. The blonde girl smiled back and whispered something to her pendant._

"_All of the spirits, I call you to come and hear this boy's wish. I hope you can grant his wish." _

"_I wish that Naomi and I will never be apart." The wind blew so strong that almost made them felt down._

"_What's the matter?" asked him._

"_I don't know." replied her. "Looks like the spirits are angry of something, but what?" _

"_Naomi looked out!" He ran towards her and protected her from the falling tree. Fortunately, none of them was hurt. He looked to see she was alright. She was almost crying. "I'm sorry, it's all because of my fault."_

"_No, it isn't. Maybe, you haven't found how to control the power."_

"_I'm sorry." She kept apologizing. He leaned to her and hugged her, "It's okay. I'm here, right?" She nodded and smiled then she wept her tears._

* * *

"Na...o…mi?" Kira looked to Cagalli. Cagalli nodded while her tears roling.

"Quick! You want to die here?" shouted Auel to them. Cagalli and Kira nodded in union. The stood up and followed the others.

_The time has moved…_

_The boy had remembered everything…_

_It's time for them to walk on their destiny…_

_The power was sealed…_

_But soon it will be broken…_

_And when it did, it couldn't be controlled_

_Everyone who had the power…_

_Can control the world_

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that I can make this so far. I think that there were a few chapters again then this story will end. It almost near the climax, I think XD


	15. Dark in the Light

**The God's Child**

**I'm sorry that I updated this too long, but hope you'll still like it and follow this story. I think only a few chapters to go on XD**

* * *

Chapter 15 **Dark in the Light**

"Now, explain everything that you should explain now!" ordered Cagalli angrily to Murrue and the others.

They have been gathering in a Murrue's secret place and they have been hiding for about 2 hours and spending their time without talking to each other. Cagalli groaned and hate the silence so she stood up then looked at Murrue and ordered her to explain everything to her. Murrue sighed and nodded then looked to her.

"I know you're going to ask this. Since Kira's memory has come back, I won't need to explain anything again to Kira. So, here's the thing. Kira and you are brother and sister, moreover, you are both twin. The family, you were born has this legend from their ancestors. When there were twin with different gender, the legend of the chaos will begin. They will gain the most powerful power in this world and in order to seal the power for a while, the ring and the necklace which has the power from the ancestors before were needed. Of course, many people want this power, so both of you must hide from crowd. Your parents, Yamato's family, Attha's family and Zala's family were a best friend. So, knowing that your parents have both of you, Yamato and Attha family promised to take care of you if something happen to your real parents and Zala's family helped your parents to take care of you since you were child."

"What do you mean?" asked Cagalli.

"It means that the parents, who raised you was not your real parents, but the maid from Zala's family."

"It couldn't be happening."

"So, the parents that care so much about us?" asked Kira and Murrue nodded to his question.

"Then if they are not our real parents, why are they so care about us even sacrifice their life to us?" asked Cagalli.

"Maybe they have thought you as their own children."

A silence stayed between them.

"Who is that guy then? Why did he want me so bad?" asked Athrun to break the silence.

"I don't know him either, but I know the reason why he wanted you so badly."

"What is it?" Murrue faced Athrun then stared at his eyes.

"You've kissed her." She said softly, but hard enough for all of them to hear.

"What?" asked Shinn in surprised, he looked to Athrun. Kira's jaw dropped, he looked to his best friend and didn't know how to react. His best friend had kissed his twin sister. Well, he must happy to him though.

Stellar nudged Cagalli and whispered to her then teased her, "Hoe?? You've done until that far?" Cagalli blushed.

"But what's the point anyway?" asked Shinn to Murrue. For now, it's not the best for him to angry and asked the reason to Athrun or Cagalli, it's time to know the truth.

"The power is sealed forever until Athrun's death came."

Murrue looked to the floor, Andrew came to comfort her, Auel looked to another way, Shinn and Stellar tried to calm theirselves, Lacus stared at them sadly and Kira came to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Cagalli looked to Athrun and didn't believe what she had heard just now. Athrun stared back at Cagalli. Her innocent amber eyes showed sadness and guilty. His gently emerald eyes showed fear, sadness and comfort to her. He smiled gently to her and nodded his head.

"Then it means the power can't be used anymore, isn't it?" asked Athrun to Murrue.

"Yeah."

"But you say just now, Kira and I have that power, so why the power can't be used?"

"NO, the power is in Cagalli's, but both of you must control the power together. It won't be used if only one of you control the power. However, since Cagalli has been kissed, the power is sealed and both of you couldn't use the power. It's a good news for us, however, it's not for the people who are looking for your power."

"So, are we just going to sit at her and don't do anything?" asked Shinn. Auel, who folded his arm just now, was walking towards them and stared at Shinn.

"We can't do anything now until we know who our enemy is."

"Ne, Athrun, tell me what this guy look like?" asked Murrue, who was facing Athrun.

"He has this blonde hair and scary blonde eyes." Murrue shocked, she startled then asked, "Does he have curly blonde hair?"

"No. He just has this short hair."

"Does he have any scar on his face?" asked Murrue again to make sure that she was wrong. Andrew stared at her then walked slowly to her, put his hand on her shoulder that made Murrue turned to him. "You don't think that it was him, do you?"

"I…" Murrue just said that slowly. Her face looked sad. Everyone was looking at her and confused. Only Andrew and Auel understood what was happening.

"No, he doesn't have any of the stuff you have mentioned before. He is taller than me about 4 or 5 inches and he" He turned his head to Cagalli and scanning her face carefully, "And he looks like you, Cagalli."

"What?" startled Cagalli.

"Are you sure?" asked Murrue to Athrun and put her hands to his shoulder and grabbed it. Athrun nodded without any hesitation.

Murrue watched Cagalli once again then sighed.

She turned to everyone else and looked every of them carefully, studying their faces and realizing that their face had changed, from fear to confusion.

Andrew walked slowly to her then held her right hand, Murrue noticed that and stared at him. He smiled to her then nodded. Murrue sighed, tears almost rolled down from her eyes, but she tried not to cry.

"Cagalli, Kira the guy that Athrun told is your father, Ulen." Everyone was shocked, they were looking each other and tried to swallow what they've been told.

"You're not joking, are you?" convinced Shinn. Murrue nodded. "I see." continued Cagalli.

"But why he's after this power? Isn't he supposed to help us?" asked Kira.

"We don't know either."

"Well, if you want to know about that, how about we go to my place?" asked a masculine yet angry voice from nowhere. They all turned their head and saw a figure of a guy that matched Athrun's explanation. However, he was not alone, he was with two guys, Sting and Rey.

They didn't know how he could come in even though they've closed every inch from that place. Murrue faced him and asked him what he wanted. He laughed.

"Athrun and my power."

"I won't let you have it." Auel walked in front of Murrue then glared at him. His blue eyes showed angriness and courageous.

'_He is different.' t_hought Ulen on his mind.

Yes, he was right, nobody dared to challenged him ever since they knew he had this power, the devil's power. However, it didn't make him stop to get a bigger power, the god's power. He wanted to do something that beyond the line and to do so, he needed the god's power. The devil's power that he got would always make him far from **his purpose.**

_to be continued…_


	16. The Beginning

**The God's Child**

Chapter 16 **The Beginning**

All of them decided to follow Ulen and the others. When they were walking, they walked in pair, Cagalli with Athrun, Stellar with Shinn, Murrue with Andrew and since Auel didn't have anyone, he walked alone. He put both his hands on his head and whistling around. Rey, felt annoyed with that decided to shout at him and told him to shut up.

"What's your reason?" asked him easily.

"I'm annoyed with your whistling!" answered Rey, annoyed.

"Well, if you're feeling that you hate my whistle, then you can just close your ear, right?"

Sting chuckled but stopped when Rey glared at him. Cagalli giggled slowly and Athrun hissed her then she stopped. Ulen turned back and glared at them that made them silent except Auel, who kept continue whistling around. Sting smiled, he knew why Auel didn't stop whistling and the reason why he whistle at the first place. It was to melt the awkward condition between them. He knew that Auel was really care and the kindest from all of them.

Cagalli hold Athrun's hand tightly that she afraid she might be lost him. Athrun turned to her and smiled, Cagalli nodded. Athrun whispered to her ear to calm her, "I'll never leave you." Cagalli tried to hold her tears then nodded and mouthed, 'Me too.'

In a few minutes they stopped in front a house, a really huge one, then they walked inside. Kira, Shinn, Stellar and Lacus couldn't help but looking around the huge house. Well, it was the first time for them, all of them to see such a huge house, however, some of them was too busy with something else especially Cagalli as Cagalli was too cares with Athrun that she missed the chance to look around, but she didn't regret it.

They stopped in the living room. There were two sofas and one throne. Ulen walked to the throne and sat on that place. He didn't please any of them to sit. He scanned their expression, they had the different expression.

"Well, I think you need me to give me what I want, Lacus."

Every head turned to Lacus, who was trembling without knowing what to do.

"Lacus?" said Kira, who was standing beside her and turning his head to her.

Lacus looked down, feeling guilty, crossed her fingers then faced Kira. She murmured slowly then walked towards him and took the ring. Kira didn't avoid this action, in fact, he was stunning, and let her to take the ring from his finger. After got the ring, she walked slowly to Ulen and gave him the ring.

Ulen pulled her over him and touch her chin and said, "Why don't you tell them who you really are, Lacus."

"I am Lacus!" shouted Lacus. Ulen slapped her face and that made her felt down.

"You know it's not an answer." Kira walked faster and grabbed Ulen's collar, "What have you done to her?"

"So, the coward Kira is angry with me." mocked Ulen. He was going to punch Ulen when suddenly someone's hold his fist. When he turned around, he found Cagalli whose face was emotionless.

"Cagalli." murmured Kira, confused with what was happening.

"It's useless Kira, even you punch him, he would never ever realize that he is wrong."

Cagalli released Kira's fist then Kira released Ulen's collar. Ulen coughed and tried to take a breath then he answered, "I do know what I'm doing is right." in soft-confident voice.

* * *

Murrue realized something's wrong was going on with Andrew, because she noticed that his face was really angry yet sad. When she tried to ask him a question, Andrew had walked to Cagalli and Kira. He took Cagalli's necklace from her neck harshly then said, "This is what you want, Sir." He bowed down to Ulen and gave the necklace to him. Cagalli and the others shocked yet confused.

Murrue shook didn't believe what she heard and saw. Her tears slowly rolled down, but she quickly wept it. She walked slowly to Andrew and asked, "You're working with him for this long time?" Andrew didn't say anything, but Murrue knew she was correct, however she was confused with Andrew's emotion that showed in his face and eyes. They showed some sadness.

"But why?"

"Tsck…tsck…tsck…" Ulen stood up from the throne so they could see him clearly. "All of you need to know why they are working for me. I've got their secret, their dark side, that they didn't want anybody to know, but I know."

"So, you threaten them to work for you, right?" mentioned Shinn coldly.

"No, I didn't threaten them, but I gave second chance to them."

"By working for you?" mocked Auel, "Well, I think that means they could have more dark sides then before." Ulen glared at Auel, but Auel ignored him.

"Auel Neider, you do know that if I want I can take your precious person's life right now, don't you?"

"You know, since I've been long time trying to find a way to against you, I found something, you are lonely." With then Ulen's anger increased, auras' light showed around his body. He hold the ring and the necklace really tight like he was afraid to lose them, which was he was really afraid to lose them.

"With this, I can control the world and moved towards time and dimensions, also I could control someone's life and resurrected the death."

"NO!" shouted Stellar.

"You couldn't try to be God!" continued Auel. Rey watched Ulen, who was like being possessed by something, ambition, smirking and Sting watched Ulen without any emotion but sorry.

"Wait, I remember something." Suddenly he stopped, then turned his head to Athrun. "Agh…I need to break the seal first." With then he created a sword from the air then flew them to Athrun, which Athrun tried to avoid. Athrun succeeded to avoid the first attack. The second attack, the sword came from behind, he could avoid that easily. When it went to the third attack, which was suddenly the sword had increased, he could avoid the first sword, but the second sword injured, luckily, just his hand. His concentration was suddenly decreased because of the pain, then the forth one, the first sword injured his leg, the second one he could avoid, but he didn't think that he could survive from the rest attacks.

Kira wanted to help him, but Ulen blocked his way so he couldn't move, while Shinn and Auel were being blocked by Rey and Sting. "I need to save him." murmured Cagalli. She tried to run, but Lacus blocked her away. "Move Lacus! I need to save him." Lacus shook her head. Although Lacus was blocking Cagalli's way, she was hoping that Cagalli could break it and saved Athrun, cause her also didn't want to see Athrun being injured badly.

* * *

Murrue was the only one that was free, she was trying to hold her emotion and tried to help Athrun. It was before Andrew came to her and grabbed her wrist tightly that she couldn't move. "Let me go, Andrew. I don't want to see anybody die again!"

"You won't see anybody die again cause this will be the first one you see someone's died, Ramius." Murrue confused.

"You mean?" Andrew nodded. "Yes, he hasn't died when you saw him at the last time. It was me who see him dead cause I killed him." He said without emotion. Murrue shook her head couldn't believe what she had just heard. She punched his chest without energy just to express her sad and angry emotion. "Why you killed him? He didn't do anything wrong to you."

"Yes, he did. He took you from me and what more else, he asked me to kill him. He couldn't suffer any longer, so he told me to kill him. I don't want of course. I tried to convince him and I thought he had changed his mind when he told me to take him, but then, he took my knife put that on my hand and stabbed that right on his heart. I'm sorry, I should've been pushed him harder."

Back to Athrun, who was really badly injured and tried to avoid the next attack. There were many scars on his left leg, hands, face and body. He was sure that he couldn't avoid the next attack anymore. He was already kneeling and waiting for the next or the last attack.

Cagalli couldn't hold anymore, she screamed and suddenly the light showed around her body. The necklace, which Ulen grabbed tightly, was easily flown to Cagalli. It then stopped right in front of Cagalli, floating. Cagalli noticed the necklace, she took it and wore it.

"Spirits of the wind came to me. Let me order you to change the sword's direction to this man." She shouted and pointed Ulen.

The direction of the sword was suddenly changed. It flew towards Ulen, however, Ulen could block the sword by making a barrier. He smirked then he looked to Cagalli, "Looks like, I was wrong about the seal." He walked slowly towards Cagalli.

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**Since I was already out of idea, I stopped at here and continued it at the next chapter….tq please review. **


	17. Armageddon

**The God's Child**

* * *

Chapter 17 **Armageddon**

* * *

Ulen walked closer to Cagalli, stretched his right hand to grab the necklace, but Cagalli tried to avoid his hand. However, Rey grasped Cagalli shoulders tightly so that she couldn't get away from Ulen. Cagalli struggled, she tried hard to release herself, but Rey's grip was too strong for her. Ulen's hand got closer and closer then he touched the necklace. When he was about to take the necklace, it's shining and threw Ulen hard onto the floor.

Rey, shocked for a moment. Cagalli took this chance to get away from Rey's grip. Auel quickly ran to Athrun, helping him while Shinn walked to Cagalli and helped her to release the grip. Lacus went to Kira, she smiled to him softly. She wanted to say sorry for all these things, but she didn't know what to do. Kira nodded and said that he understood although he was too surprised with what had happened between them. If only they met in another circumstances, this wouldn't have happened.

Ulen's mouth was hurt and bleeding, he wept the blood and when he saw it, he laughed that made all of them confused.

"I don't believe this could happen to me. So, the seal is truly just a legend or…" He looked to Cagalli, who was standing beside Shinn and had released herself from Rey then looked to Athrun, who was hardly standing and was helped by Auel.

"You two, have changed the legend. Well, that's the two logical reasons. But, that's not my point. My point is, I need the necklace and the ring now!"

"NO!" shouted Stellar, who just now was just standing dumb.

"Stellar." whispered Shinn.

"You, can't be God for any reason that you make to think that you can be one!"

"I know, I can't be God. I don't want to be one, I just want the power, I want to do one thing, one last wish." This time, Ulen's face saddened, but they didn't believe it.

The silent approached, nobody talked until suddenly Ulen burst into laugh.

"Now, I need the power. Now, I remember something. In order to use the power of the necklace and the ring, I need to kill the before owner first."

"That's right, I need to kill you first, Cagalli and Kira."

Ulen created two swords from the air and mist, it appeared beside him and one of them flew to Kira while the others flew to Cagalli. Ulen had known that the ring and the necklace would protect them, so he had covered the swords with energy that could against the power of the necklace and the ring.

But it didn't affect, the swords couldn't get in to the barrier. Cagalli and Kira were saved from the first attack. Ulen knew that, when he covered the swords with the air energy, the power would create the barrier with earth power to against the air. Then he decided to use one power, a forbidden one, that he had used it _once_.

He created another sword from the air, took it and grasped it tightly then he walked closer to Rey. He smiled to Rey and said, "You'll be proud that you could be one from this attack." Rey realized what Ulen would do, he bowed down and prepared for everything.

"It's my pleasure to serve you."

With then, Ulen pulled the sword closer to him and stabbed him right onto his heart. Everybody gasped, they couldn't believe what they had seen. He killed his own comrades just to get one power, but they didn't know what he would want to do next.

"This time, the power can't make the barrier to protect both of you."

"Could it be?" Auel said slowly. Ulen nodded.

"The power from the necklace has all, air, earth, fire, water, wind, light and darkness, however it has neither life nor death. This time, you can get away from me, Cagalli."

Cagalli, who was standing near him, stood dumbfounded hearing what he had said. She didn't move even one inch, just standing there without any movement. Ulen smirked to her then control the sword to her, to kill her.

Cagalli closed her eyes, she said, "Spirits of life, please safe us." She thought that the sword would come to her, but she felt nothing, so, she thought that her wish had come true. It was, but when she felt something wet, yet warm, she opened her eyes slowly to find Athrun, bleeding. His chest covered with blood, he had protected her.

"Athrun!" Cagalli screamed then quickly got him on her hug before he felt down.

"Why did you do this?" asked Cagalli to him.

"I….I'm…I'm sorry…I co..couldn't…ful…l..fil…l…my…pro….promi…se…I'm sorry."

"Hold on! You can, just please, don't let me alone." She shouted.

Ulen's eyes widener, his jaw dropped, he put both his hands to his head then screamed, "NO! It can't be, no! Now, the seal has broken, I surely need to kill you now."

"Kill to get the power, the power of God, won't make you have it. The power of God has been arranged. Only _**The God's Child**_, who can have it, only them." Murrue walked slowly to him and said that. Andrew just saw her from behind with sadness.

"You won't know why I did all these things. It's not to be God or anything else, it's about the power." Murrue nodded.

"I know, you don't want to be God, but you want one of the God's power, the power that can resurrected the death, isn't it? Although you have it, you couldn't have the power, your hand has covered with blood, really dirty. God's power is pure and innocent, your hands, your sins, they were too much dirt on them."

"I need to do that to _fulfill_ my _promise_ to **Via."**

"But, she doesn't say, she want you to bring her to life, does she?" asked Stellar to him. Cagalli watched him sadly, now she knew why he did that to them, he wanted to fulfill his promise to his beloved, however, he had done it in the wrong way. Cagalli still hugged Athrun and watched him in sadness, watched him, who was really suffering. She wanted to make him relieved, to make him didn't feel the suffering anymore.

"She…I know now, what I need to do now is not to bring her to life." He smiled to them softly and said, "I will go to her, I will follow her."

He took out a little tool that looked like remote that had a big red button in the middle. He pressed the button and suddenly there was an earthquake, the building wanted to ruin down.

Everyone was panicked, Sting and Auel tried to calm them and told everyone to follow them. They ran quickly to the door to get away from the place. Only Cagalli, who was still hugging Athrun and Athrun himself with Ulen, who were still on their places.

Kira grasped Lacus' hand tightly, Shinn with Stellar. Ramius still stood in front of Ulen and asked him, "Why did you want to kill Mwu?"

"Cause he want me to do so." Ulen said with a sad smile. Andrew ran to Ramius and quickly took her away, to the door, to get out from that place.

Kira stopped before he went any further, he looked behind, Cagalli was hugging Athrun, who was suffering and in front of them, Ulen was standing, facing the sky and smile. He wanted to ran back, but

"Stop!" shouted Cagalli.

"But…"

Cagalli smiled softly to him and shook her head, "I can't leave him here alone. Like Auel said, he always alone, but this time, this time, he wont' be alone." Ulen faced Cagalli and smiled sadly to her and thanked her.

Kira wanted to take Cagalli and Athrun from that place, but Cagalli didn't allow that. For the last time, Cagalli used the power.

"Cagalli, the power, the seal has broken, you can use it." Cagalli shook her head.

"It is, but the power hasn't been pure anymore, the blood…Athrun's blood.." Cagalli showed the necklace, which was already covered by Athrun's blood, it was all became red.

Lacus pulled Kira to get out from that place, although inside, Lacus was deeply sad too.

"My ring, I can use my ring."

"It won't make any effect Kira, you heard just now right? The power can be used if only we both use it or I use it by myself, because I'm the controller, remember?"

"No, I can't let you die! After all, after what you've been getting through alone, after I had remembered all about you! I can't let this happen!"

"You can, just go Kira. Remember, I'll always be with your side. I won't let you alone."

"I…..i'm….sorr…y…Ki…Ra." Athrun said hardly, facing him, and smiled sadly. Kira shook his head and said, "It's me who must say sorry Athrun and Thank You. Cagalli, _sayonara_." He faced Cagalli sadly for the last time. After he had remembered all about her, after all his effort to find who he really was, to find the meaning of his ring, after all, he must lose them all at once.

"_Sayonara._" Cagalli said to him softly and nodded to Lacus. Lacus tried to hold her tears and took Kira from that place. Outside, Sting and Auel gave their hands to help them out.

Cagalli faced Ulen back and said, "Now, I think I know who you are."

"You do?" Cagalli nodded.

"You are my father, aren't you?" Ulen just smiled softly to her then suddenly he heard a voice, a soft and feminine voice was calling him. He looked everywhere, searching for the source of the voice, he found it was from above. He saw an angel, a woman with two white wings, long brown hair, amethyst eyes, slim, beautiful and had similar face with Kira, was flying to him.

"Via." That time, he stretched his hands broadly and wanted to hug her. A stone, a sharp one felt down and stabbed right inside his heart, but he was smiling, hugging the sharp stone, and died with a smile crossed on his face.

Cagalli looked to Athrun, who smiled to her softly and warmly. Cagalli smiled back to him and hugged him, waiting for their time to be reunited again in there, in heaven. When there was another sharp stone from the ceiling felt above them, a light showed up surrounded them.

* * *

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**So, how's it? I hope it's good, sorry for the late update cause I was stuck with new ideas and since it was new semester, I've got many homework to do. Anyway, thanks for the review for this long time. So, I think next chapter will be the epilogue and it means it'll be the end for this story, but still I'm working on it. If you want to ask something, don't mind to ask it **


	18. Epilogue

**The God's Child**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_3 months later…_

* * *

Kira was standing in the balcony watching the sunset and his eyes looked so sad. He sighed when he recalled what had happened on that day 3 months ago.

_Cagalli smiled softly to him and shook her head, "I can't leave him here alone. Like Auel said, he always alone, but this time, this time, he wont' be alone." Ulen faced Cagalli and smiled sadly to her and thanked her._

_Kira wanted to take Cagalli and Athrun from that place, but Cagalli didn't allow that. For the last time, Cagalli used the power._

"_Cagalli, the power, the seal has broken, you can use it." Cagalli shook her head._

"_It is, but the power hasn't been pure anymore, the blood…Athrun's blood.." Cagalli showed the necklace, which was already covered by Athrun's blood, it was all became red._

_Lacus pulled Kira to get out from that place, although inside, Lacus was deeply sad too._

"_My ring, I can use my ring."_

"_It won't make any effect Kira, you heard just now right? The power can be used if only we both use it or I use it by myself, because I'm the controller, remember?"_

"_No, I can't let you die! After all, after what you've been getting through alone, after I had remembered all about you! I can't let this happen!"_

"_You can, just go Kira. Remember, I'll always be with your side. I won't let you alone."_

"_I…..i'm….sorr…y…Ki…Ra." Athrun said hardly, facing him, and smiled sadly. Kira shook his head and said, "It's me who must say sorry Athrun and Thank You. Cagalli, sayonara." He faced Cagalli sadly for the last time. After he had remembered all about her, after all his effort to find who he really was, to find the meaning of his ring, after all, he must lose them all at once._

"_Sayonara." Cagalli said to him softly and nodded to Lacus. Lacus tried to hold her tears and took Kira from that place. Outside, Sting and Auel gave their hands to help them out._

Lacus walked out from her room and went to the balcony, where Kira was. Lacus walked and stood beside him.

"It's been 3 months, right? Time is surely cruel."

"Un." Kira answered. After that days, their relationship became much better as Kira now knew the truth, knew that Lacus was the pink haired girl, whom he had seen before. Kira also knew that Lacus did that thing because of him, so he couldn't do anything except forgive her and being guilt. However, Kira still love her as he always used to.

"Kira, I know, they'll be happy at their place and they will always watch over us at their place." Kira nodded. He looked to Lacus and now they were facing each other. He hugged Lacus and for the first time in these 3 months, he cried really loud like a child. Lacus calmed him and Kira broke the hug. He leaned closer to Lacus and kissed each other.

When they were apart, Kira smiled to Lacus and thanked her. They went back inside the house, the house that they used to stay before with Athrun. Before went inside, Kira turned back to watch the sky and smiled then whispered, "We'll see each other soon. I know that, Cagalli."

* * *

**s****O****me****W****her****E ****in front of Eiffel Tower**

* * *

There was a couple who was walking on one of the Paris Street, you can call it like a Tourists Street cause there's many tourists on that street. The guy was totally attractive, had a great posture, really handsome that could melt any girl, had a very beautiful pair of emerald eyes and short shoulder length hair, but he already had a couple, he was taking his girlfriend arm in arm and you could look through his emerald eyes that he was truly love her.

The girl, itself, wasn't quite attractive, but cute enough, she had pair of amber eyes, well got a pretty shape too that could make any girls envy, she had a longer hair than the guy, but yellow in color. When she looked up to see her boyfriend, her eyes filled of love.

They were holding arm in arm to each other and looked that they didn't want to release it, afraid that they would be _apart again_.

Suddenly, there was a little boy aged about 4 or 5 years old, who was crying loudly that made everyone looked to him and wondered why he was crying. The boy's mother tried to calm him. The boy still crying and put his right hand on his eyes to covered his tears, but the left hand point up.

The girl looked to the direction and realized that the little boy was crying because his balloon flew away to the sky. She smiled then whispered to her boyfriend. After hearing what she had said, he smiled and nodded to her.

The girl took her _sapphire_ necklace to her mouth and whispered, "Spirits of wind, please blow the balloon to the guy beside me." Then slowly, the wind blew the balloon, the balloon slowly went down and onto the guy's hand. He reached it and gave back to it's owner, the little boy.

The little boy was very happy to get his balloon back. He thanked the guy, which replied by a smile from the guy. Then the guy returned back to the girl and smiled to her. The girl smiled back to him. She took his hand then held it. Then they continued their walk.

About 20 minutes had passed, the girl looked to the guy and said, "How about lunch, **Athrun?** I'm hungry, you know." The guy, whose name was Athrun, looked to his watch and nodded, "Yeah, it was indeed lunch time now. What do you want to eat then, **Cagalli**?"

"I don't know. Ah, look! It's the same restaurant like we had gone once right? Espérer? How about we have our lunch there, Athrun?" The blonde haired girl, Cagalli, said to Athrun with a childish tone. Athrun chuckled and nodded, then said, "Ah, I think, it's good. Why don't we go there then?"

Cagalli nodded and smiled sheepishly then they went in. They got the same table like before, next to the window, with two chairs, and near the front door. They were eating and ordered the same food like before, but what different was that Athrun ordered the same like Cagalli. Cagalli surprised, she looked at Athrun didn't believe what he had said

"What?" asked Athrun. Cagalli shook her head and said, "Wow, I think you're really strange since _that time_."

"Cagalli." Athrun said with a sad tone. "I'm hungry, you know, we haven't been eating for almost half day!!" Cagalli then laughed and they kept sharing each other.

Not far from them, in the same restaurant, behind the bar, there was a girl with long auburn hair, had a similar face to Cagalli and pair of amethyst eyes (AN: I forget her eyes, so forgive me if I wrong.), she was wiping some plates with a fabric. She was smiling when she looked Athrun and Cagalli were happy. She whispered slowly, "I'm really thankful God that you've saved them and let me to see them happy. You also had fulfilled my wish. Thank you."

The wind blew softly and a voice said, "You're welcome, **Via."**

* * *

_When you wish_

_Believe what you've wished_

_Then it'll come true_

_It'll soon be happened_

_You just need to believe_

_A God's child had all God's power_

_But, still they won't be God_

_They have their own destiny_

_Now, you've done yours_

_Then, we'll wait for the other generation to fulfill their own destiny_

_Only God, who will know that_

_if they could fulfill it or not_

_We'll see soon, later, or forever..._

**Via** **Hibiki**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**So, how's it?? I'm sorry that it was not as you wish, but I'm trying to make the sequel or maybe another story that could help you to understand more about the story. If you have something to ask, don't mind to ask it.**

**Thx for my reviewers :**

**-AsuCaga01**

**-Milisante**

**-orb90**

**-AsuCagafan**

**-kouhaixsempai**

**-Darkness In the eyes**

**-Darkness Eyes**

**-Cureffu**

**- Inulover4eva**

**- zjic**

**-midnightblue08**

**-I love Hershey**

**-FadingxAmaranthx**

* * *

**I don't know how to thank you all, I'm really grateful. I don't know how to express my thankful to all of you in my write. Thank you so much xD**

So, next, I think, I'm working on my other stories _**The Devil's Love**_, _**Lies Between Love**_, _**Shinigami's Love**_, _**The Bet**_**.**

* * *


End file.
